Quand la cousine débarque
by Lima's Angel
Summary: Que se passerait-il dans le monde de Blaine et Kurt si la cousine de ce dernier venait habiter à Lima ? Se passe au début de la saison 3 #SPOILERS#Ps:Merci a ma cousine d'amour pour le magnifique dessin de couverture.
1. It's been a long time since Icame around

Chap 1

It's been a long time since I came around

Cela faisait plus de quatre heures que je roulais en direction de Lima, Ohio. Il était cinq heures du matin et « You and I » de Lady Gaga résonnait dans les haut-parleurs de ma Mini Cooper rose. Derrière moi, je laissais le ciel bleu et le soleil de Miami, mes meilleures amies : Lindsay, Olivia, Vicky, Elena. Ensemble, on avait tout fait, surtout le pire. Leurs quatre initiales forment le mot L.O.V.E. sur mon poignet à tout jamais. Je laissais aussi mon petit copain, Keith, mon premier amour. Je suis tombé pour lui, surtout grâce à (ou à cause de, ça dépend du point de vue) son côté « bad boy ». Il a un an de plus que moi et fait partie de ce qu'on appelle « un gang ». Il en est le chef et le fournisseur de drogue. C'est à cause de ça que je suis partie, les flics étaient à deux doigts de nous choper. Voilà pourquoi je me dirige vers le ciel gris de Lima, en espérant que mon cousin éclaire mon ciel avec sa bonne humeur. Fais gaffe, Lima, Angela Hummel va faire chavirer ton monde.


	2. Meet me halfway ,Across the sky

Merci pour les reviews ça me fait super plaisir que la fanfic vous puisque on me la demandé voici le deuxième chapitre qui est plus jeu est toujours d'actualité donc celui qui trouve la chanson peu me demandé tous ce qu'il veut

Meet me halfway ,Across the sky Make this a new beginning of another life.

(Angela , Kurt, Blaine)

(Point de vue de Kurt)

- Kurtsie !

Malgré le fait que je détestais ce surnom, j'adorais la personne qui venait de m'appeler comme ça.

- Angel ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler avec ce surnom idiot ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de parfaire ton splendide bronzage sur une des plages de Miami ?

- De un, mes surnoms n'ont rien d'idiot, et j'ai quitté Miami parce que … C'est trop long à expliquer. Bon, assez parlé de moi. Ca avance avec Finn ? T'as enfin eu l'occasion d'embrasser ses lèvres au délicieux goût de donuts ?

- Heu…

Comment répondre à cette question ? Angie et moi avions une sorte de pacte. On ne devait rien se dire, à moins d'être l'un en face de l'autre. Angela n'avait pas pu revenir à Lima depuis un an et elle n'était pas au courant du remariage de mon père qui avait fait de Finn mon « frère » et elle ne savait pas non plus que les lèvres que j'avais maintenant l'occasion d'embrasser étaient celles de Blaine… Qui venait d'arriver à mes côtés.

- Hey Bébé, ça va ? Heu… Bonjour… dit-il en regardant Angie qui était restée figée.

Si le fait qu'il m'ait appelé « Bébé » en plein milieu du lycée m'avait surpris, ce petit nom que Blaine venait de me donner avait comme assommé Angie. On aurait dit qu'elle avait vu un fantôme ou Patrick Swayze. Je répondis à Blaine pour tenter une diversion et essayer de réveiller Angie qui avait toujours l'air d'une statue.

- Oui, ça va ! Heu… Blaine, je te présente Angela, ma cousine de Miami.

- Enchanté, dit-il en tendant sa main vers Angie qui étant enfin sortie de son rôle de statue de cire, la lui serra. Blaine Anderson.

- Angela Hummel. Et, tu es qui par rapport à Kurt ?

- Son petit ami !

Angela m'assaillit alors d'un flot de questions…

- Quoi ! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Depuis quand ? Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

Je la stoppai avant qu'elle ne manque d'air.

- Hey ! Respire ! Je te raconterai tout ça ce soir, car, à ce que j'ai compris, on a tout notre temps.

- Oui, je pensais rester un moment. J'espère que ça ne dérange pas Burt.

- Je pense pas.

En tout cas, moi, ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Je pense que pour que vous compreniez bien pourquoi j'adore autant ma cousine, il faut que je vous la décrive. Elle a les cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux que moi. Elle partage aussi complètement mon sens de la mode et mon amour de la scène. Elle me rappelle à peu près tous les membres du Glee Club. Elle a ce côté à s'emporter facilement et le goût du sarcasme de Santana, la bêtise de Puck, les cheveux de Quinn, le mélange des voix de Rachel et de Mercédès ainsi que leur tempérament de diva, le gentillesse de Brit, la façon de danser de Mike, la folie vampirique de Tina, la vitalité de Blaine, la capacité aux jeux vidéo de Finn, mon goût pour les vêtements de marque et par moment le langage de Mr Schue et aussi un côté Sue quand celle-ci s'amuse à m'appeler « Porcelaine ». J'en étais à ce moment-là de ma description quand je réalisai que Blaine faisait la causette avec Angela.

- Tu vas auditionner pour le Glee Club ?

- Bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi chanter.

- On pourrait t'aider avec Kurt, qui est perdu dans ses pensées apparemment…

- Quoi ? Je …. Ouais, mais j'ai entendu, t'inquiète !

La cloche retentit

- Bon, j'imagine qu'on aura l'occasion de parler ce soir. Tu peux venir aussi Blaine ! dit Angela avant de tourner les talons.

- Avec plaisir ! A ce soir. Répondit Blaine avec son sourire le plus craquant.

Je sens que ça va être une longue interrogation style police pour Blaine. Je le plains, le pauvre !

Et voilà donc le prochain chapitre sera "L'intérogation" de Angie et Puck fera sont entrée aussi.A la prochaine

Rep au reviews:

gleekofglee :

Hihi un Little Monster dans mes lecteurs je pouvait pas réver de mieux!Tu as trouver la chanson alors tu peu me demandé tous ce que tu veut:p

damonia cassandra :

Merci!:p

Dalrhenia :

Et bien la voilà en espérant qu'elle te plaise

Blaine aand the pips

Ce chapitre était assé long a ton gout cette fois?C'est vrai que Angela et trés diférente de Kurt mais il sont encore plus soudé grace à ça.


	3. I need to get back to the place I belong

Salut!Alors je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas publié mais j'étais en vacances et j'ai préféré profiter de mes cousins plutôt que de recopier le chapitre le voilà.En espérant qu'il vous plaise.(Surtout que j'ai bien galéré pour trouver un titre)Et bonne chance a ce de la zone B qui reprene l'école lundi comme moi

Chapitre 3

I need to get back to the place I belong

(P.D.V. Blaine)

- Film musical préféré ?

- Moulin Rouge !

- Chanteuse ?

- Katy Perry … Et Pink aussi !

Ça faisait à peu près une heure que je subissais le Q & A d'Angela. Elle notait toutes mes réponses sur une feuille. Apparemment elle était en train de compter mes points…

- Ok, ce qui nous amène à 110 points.

- Et c'est un bon score ?

- Excellent, même Finn n'a pas atteint 50 points.

- Il ne savait même pas de quoi je parlais quand je lui mentionnais Satine et Christian… Intervint Kurt.

- Ouah ! Ce n'est vraiment pas ton âme sœur ! me moquais-je.

- Non ! A ce que j'ai compris c'est son frère maintenant. Répliqua Angela.

- Oui, confirma Kurt, et avec ton test, tu ne nous as même pas raconté pourquoi tu étais à Lima.

- Bon, Ok, je vais vous raconter, mais ça doit rester un secret, d'accord ?

Kurt et moi acquiesçâmes.

- Bien, continua Angela, Keith et moi on a failli se faire choper par les flics. Je savais déjà que revendre des drogues à droite, à gauche était dangereux, mais ça a été comme un déclic. Je pouvais plus rester là-bas, j'avais besoin d'un break…

- Alors t'as pris la fuite et t'es venue à Lima. Tes parents n'ont rien dit ? m'étonnais-je.

- Disons que mon père a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de moi depuis qu'il s'est trouvé une copine. Je me suis juste éclipsée en pleine nuit en laissant une note sur la table disant que je partais…

- T'es folle, s'exclama Kurt. Ils doivent être super inquiets !

- La seule qui se souciait assez de moi, c'était Maman. Mais elle est partie. Le seul repère que j'ai maintenant, c'est toi Kurt !

- T'es la seule vraie famille qu'il me reste et je ne veux pas gâcher une seule minute de ma vie à me demander ce qu'il va m'arriver ! Je veux le passer à m'éclater avec toi et avec Blaine. Et tous les amis que je me ferai ici ! Alors qu'ils soient inquiets est bien le cadet de mes soucis !

Apparemment Angie avait eu une vie aussi tumultueuse que la mienne. Elle méritait de s'éclater et on allait réussir, Kurt et moi, à la faire s'amuser !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, lui répondit Kurt. Et on te promet que tu vas t'amuser. Pour commencer, on va te faire entrer au Glee Club. T'as réfléchi à une chanson ?

- Pourquoi pas du lady Gaga, suggérais-je, si tu chantes « Monster » tu les scotcheras tous !

- « Monster » est une bonne chanson mais je préfèrerais faire quelque chose de plus sentimental ! objecta Angela

- Comme quoi ? demandais-je

- Ça, c'est une surprise ! Tu sauras demain !

Le suspens était encore plus insoutenable maintenant. Mais les films d'horreur qu'on avait prévus de se voir tous les trois m'avaient changé les idées. La nuit blanche que nous avions passée avait été super, mais j'avais perdu l'habitude de ne pas dormir de la nuit pendant la semaine. L'avantage c'était qu'Angie était tellement fatiguée de son voyage qu'elle s'était endormie au milieu de « Scream 2 » et que Kurt et moi avions pu passer la nuit à nous embrasser et nous câliner. Vous trouvez peut-être ça bête de faire une nuit blanche en pleine semaine, alors qu'une journée complète de cours nous attendait le lendemain, mais Kurt m'avait dit que c'était une tradition. Que ce soient les vacances ou qu'ils doivent se lever à 6 heures le lendemain matin, dès que lui et Angie se retrouvaient, c'était nuit blanche de films ! Il était maintenant 16 heures et j'étais en maths pour ma « dernière » heure de cours. Après il y avait le Glee Club et on devait tous se retrouver à l'auditorium pour l'audition d'Angie. La cloche m'indique que j'étais enfin libéré de la prison de ma salle de maths. Kurt m'attendait à l'entrée de la salle.

- Alors, t'es prêt pour le spectacle ? lui demandais-je

- Quel spectacle ? nous interrompit Puck qui nous avait rejoints sur le chemin de l'auditorium.

- L'audition d'Angie. Lui dit Kurt.

- La belle blonde qui trainait avec vous hier, s'exclama Puck. Si elle chante aussi bien qu'elle est gaulée alors j'ai hâte d'entendre ça !

Slap ! Kurt venait de lui retourner une baffe !

- La belle blonde bien gaulée, comme tu dis, c'est ma cousine, alors un peu de respect, s'il te plaît !

- Ouah ! T'as de la force dans la main, mec ! Désolé ! j'parle trop vite parfois. Même souvent d'ailleurs ! Mais tu dois avouer qu'elle est sex !

Puck qui s'excuse, ça c'est une première. La baffe avait vraiment dû être forte.

- Bon, assez parlé. Allons voir ce qu'elle nous a préparé comme show !

Puck alla s'asseoir à côté de Quinn. Et moi et Kurt nous plaçâmes à côté de Rachel et Finn. Les lumières de l'auditorium s'éteignirent et la silhouette d'Angie apparut au milieu d'un halo de lumière. Kurt ne l'appelait vraiment pas Angel pour rien.

Réponses aux Reviews:

Gleekofglee:

Et voilà le chapitre 3 en espérant que tu as aimé ton cadeau.^^Petit Monstre

Damonia cassandra:

Faite que ce chapitre te plaise aussi


	4. Please To Meet You

Il faut vraiment que j'arrive a réguler mon rythme de publication. Ça devient grave là!Mais entre la traduction de TWGOAB(que j'ai presque fini d'ailleurs :D)et mes cours j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire ou même de donné les chapitre a ma és moi pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour me faire pardonner je publierais le chapitre 5 demain!^^En attendant voici le chapitre 4!Bon et même si le chapitre est une SongFic(Ma première! ^^) je vous fait quand même un petit jeu des cadeau cette fois si vous trouvez vous pouvez me proposé un prompt et je vous écrit un petit One ce Enjoy!

Please to meet you,Hope you guess my name(Plutôt simple non?)

(P.D.V. Angela)

J'étais devant les gens du Glee Club, prête à les émerveiller avec ma voix. J'étais totalement confiante en ce qui concernait la chanson que j'avais choisie. Avec du Adele, personne ne peut se tromper. Le piano derrière moi fit résonner les premières notes et j'exécutai mes premiers pas de danse. Même si je n'avais pas fait de danse classique depuis longtemps, je me débrouillai comme une reine. Je m'arrêtai et commençai à chanter.

« I've been walking in the same way as I did »

(J'ai marché de la même façon que d'habitude)

Dans ma tête défilèrent soudain tous les endroits de cette ville où mes pas m'avaient menée : Le parc de notre enfance, les rues de Lima, la boutique de fringues où nos parents nous emmenaient toujours Kurt et moi. C'étaient vraiment les lieux que je préférais sur tout ce continent !

« Missing all the cracks in the pavement »

(Evitant les fissures du trottoir)

« And tutting my heel and strutting my feet »

(En me pavanant sur mes talons hauts)

« Is there anything I can do for you dear ? Is there anyone I could call ? »

(Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ma chère ? Veux-tu que j'appelle quelqu'un ?)

« No one thank you, please Madam. I ain't lost, just wandering »

(Non merci, Madame. Je ne suis pas perdue, j'erre, c'est tout)

« Round my hometown

Memories are fresh

Round my hometown

Oh the people I've met

Are the wonders of my world

Are the wonders of my world

Are the wonders of this world

Are the wonders now»

(Dans ma ville natale

Les souvenirs sont vivaces

Dans ma ville natale

Les gens que j'ai connus

Sont les merveilles de mon monde

Sont les merveilles de mon monde

Sont les merveilles de ce monde

Sont les merveilles d'aujourd'hui)

Même si je ne connaissais Blaine que depuis hier, je trouvais que c'était un mec en or avec de super bons goûts en plus de ça, et j'avais hâte de faire connaissance avec les autre membres du Glee Club surtout avec cette superbe Latina que j'apercevais au deuxième rang.

«I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque»

(J'aime ça quand dans la ville l'air est épais et opaque)

Même s'il n'y a qu'à Lima que l'on peut bien s'amuser sous la pluie ,je préfère le soleil de Miami.

« I love to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades»

(J'aime voir tout le monde en jupes courtes, en shorts, avec des lunettes de soleil)

«I like it in the city when two worlds collide»

(J'aime la ville quand deux mondes entrent en collision)

«You get the people and the government, everybody taking different sides»

(Il y a le peuple et le gouvernement, chacun prend un chemin différent)

« Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit

Shows that we are united

Shows that we ain't gonna take it

Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit

Shows that we are united»

(Ça montre qu'on ne tolèrera pas de conneries

Ça montre qu'on est unis

Ça montre qu'on n'acceptera pas ça

Ça montre qu'on ne tolèrera pas de conneries

Ça montre qu'on est unis)

Kurt m'a dit qu'être dans le Glee Club était comme un suicide social, mais je n'en avais rien à faire, je voulais juste être avec mes amis.

«Are the wonders of my world.»

(Sont les merveilles de mon monde)

Je finis la chanson et tout le monde m'applaudit. Tout le monde avait l'air d'adorer. Sauf une certaine Latina qui s'était levée.

Rep au Reviews:

damonia cassandra:

Et bien la voilà sa tune comme tu dit :p

porcelain:

Merci ça fait vraiment plaisir et la suite est ici!^^


	5. So, do you take me to be who I am?

Bon voilà le chapitre 5 que je vous avais promis!Le jeu des chansons continue même si personne n'a l'air de trouver les paroles ^^.Sur ce bon chapitre et bon week-end de Pâques.

P.S:Au prochain chapitre vous aurez l'honneur de rencontrer une jolie française;)Je ne vous en dit pas plus

So, do you take me to be who I am?

(P.D.V Kurt)

Angie avait fini son interprétation de « Hometown Glory » d'Adele et tout le monde s'était levé pour l'applaudir, même Santana mais elle avait l'air plus énervée qu'admirative envers Angela.

- Bien, ton interprétation était très émouvante, mais est-ce que tu peux faire autre chose que quelques pas de ballet et qu'exhiber ta chevelure de chérubin ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh… Excuse-moi, mais qui es-tu pour me critiquer ? Répondit Angie. Ne viens-tu pas de dire que tu m'avais trouvé bien ? Et pour ta gouverne, oui, je sais faire autre chose que des pas de ballet. Si tu ne me crois pas, va demander à tous les gens présents au battle à Miami et tu le sauras. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur que je te vole tous tes solos ? J'suis pas de ce genre, alors ne t'inquiète pas, ta voix résonne encore dans cet auditorium… Même si je ne pense pas qu'elle soit mieux que la mienne. Rajouta Angie plus bas.

Ca, c'était bien Angie ! Lancer des piques, même aux gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Tu veux qu'on voie ça ? Demanda Santana avec un sourire de défi.

- Si tu veux … Mais pourrais-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ?

- Santana Lopez. Née et élevée à Lima Height Adjacent. Tu t'es frottée à la mauvaise personne, ma chère…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant qu'Angie la complète.

- Angela Hummel. Née et élevée dans les quartiers mal famés de Miami. Alors juste pour que tu saches, j'ai appris à me battre avant même de savoir écrire mon nom. Alors qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un « diva-off » ?

- Ça me va. Si tu acceptes la défaites bien sûr !

- Parle pour toi !

Sur ce, Angie quitta la scène et vint me rejoindre.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est si agressive ? dit-elle et je pouvais sentir de l'irritation dans sa voix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Santana est toujours comme ça au premier contact. Quand tu la connaîtras mieux, elle sera plus gentille. Intervint Rachel qui se rappelant de ses bonnes manières se présenta. Oups… Excuse-moi, j'en oublie la plus élémentaire des politesses : Rachel Berry, soliste principale des New Direction. Mais je t'offrirai volontiers quelques chansons.

- Hey, même avec moi tu te bats pour les solos alors qu'on se connait depuis presque un an. Intervint Blaine avec un air faussement vexé.

- Oh, pauvre chou ! Dit Rachel, en lui faisant un câlin.

- Enchantée, Rachel ! Dit Angie en lui serrant la main. Angela, la cousine de Kurtsie.

- Kurtsie ? Demanda Finn, en commençant à rigoler.

- Angie ! qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ce surnom ? Dis-je en prenant mon air énervé.

- Moi, je trouve que ça te va bien. dit Finn en me souriant. Fin Hudson. Dit-il, tendant sa main à Angie. Je suis donc ton demi-cousin puisque Kurt et mon demi-frère.

Angie le regarda bizarrement : je lui avais dit que Finn était un peu à l'Ouest parfois.

- Ça me va ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Hey, blanc-bec, tu m'avais pas dit que tu me ramenais une concurrente. Lança Mercedes en arrivant vers moi.

C'était quoi leur délire de me donner des surnoms, aujourd'hui ?

- Je te l'ai pas dit parce que j'étais pas au courant, Mercy.

Voilà, je m'étais vengé du surnom.

- En tout cas, enchantée de te rencontrer Angela, moi, c'est Mercedes Jones.

- Enchantée aussi, Mercedes. Alors c'est toi la diva à ce que j'ai compris ?

- Oui et sans conteste la meilleure. Mais je suis sûre que tu réussiras à battre Santana !

- Je vais tout faire pour ! D'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

- Sûrement en train de calmer sa colère avec Brit ! Intervint Puck dont la joue était encore rouge de la baffe que je lui avais mise. Noah Puckerman, mais tu peux m'appeler Puck. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je vis une drôle de lueur dans les yeux d'Angie. Comme si elle venait juste de craquer pour lui. Affaire à suivre…

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait peut-être aller en cours. Dit Tina qui tenait la main de Mike.

Je tuerais pour pouvoir faire ça avec Blaine dans les couloirs du lycée sans me faire incendier.

- Je me présente : Tina et voici Mike mon petit ami. On a cours ensemble, je crois ?

- Oui, je crois aussi. Bon Klaine…

Oui, ma propre cousine me shippait. J'avais l'impression d'être de retour chez les Warblers quand Wes et David nous appelait comme ça avec Blaine.

- … On se retrouve après les cours pour décider de la chanson du « diva-off » ?

- Ok ! J'ai déjà une idée. Je pense que ça devrait te plaire. Répondit Blaine. A tout à l'heure.

Il se leva et on se dirigea vers la salle de maths. Au moins là, je pouvais tenir sa main sous la table, sans avoir peur d'être vu et nous avions un système de communication avec nos mains. C'était toujours plus intéressant que les équations. En cours, notre discussion a porté sur : « Pourquoi Santana s'était énervée comme ça ? » D'après Blaine, c'était le signe qu'elle s'inquiétait à cause du talent d'Angie. Je lui demandai s'il avait vu le regard qu'Angie avait jeté à Puck.

- Comment tu veux que j'aie pu le rater ? Tu penses qu'on devrait les « mettre » ensemble ? Me dit-il.

- Carrément ! Angie kiffe pour les bad boys ! Lui répondis-je.

- Kurt, tu peux me donner la réponse à cette équation ?

Zut, la prof venait de me parler. Heureusement, Blaine me donna la réponse sous la table grâce à notre code manuel. Je répétai et juste après la cloche sonna. Nous retrouvâmes Tina, Mike et angie devant la salle du Glee Club.

- Alors, t'en as pensé quoi de ton premier cours à Mc Kinley ? Demandai-je à Angie.

- Pas mal ! même si les profs sont beaucoup moins bronzés et sexy qu'à Miami. Et Blaine, tu comptes me la dire quand ton idée géniale ? dit-elle en s'adressant à Bee .

Ça, c'est le petit surnom que je donne à Blaine.

- Ok, maintenant ! Je pensais que vous pourriez faire le « diva-off » sur du Rihanna. Surtout que la mise en scène pourrait être géniale.

A mon avis, cette dernière inclurait sûrement des blazers !

Réponses aux Reviews:

:

Et voilà tu ressuscites! XD

porcelain:

Haha tu appelles Santana comme moi!Bon malheureusement elles ne s'entendent pas vraiment bien mais ça va s'arranger.


	6. This is the part of me that you never

Bonjours les gens!Je pensait réguler mes Mise a Jour et donc posté les nouveau chapitres tous les mardis d'autre a dire a part que cette fois pas de petit jeu des paroles puisque Blaine révéle le titre de celle-ci pendant le ce je vous laisse et Enjoy!

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me,no

(P.D.V. Blaine)

- On devrait placer une grande table avec des chaises à chaque bout, au milieu de l'auditorium. Proposa Angie

- Et un faux pistolet que vous vous passeriez pour savoir qui chante quelle partie. Ajouta Kurt

- Et toi et Blaine vous seriez en costard et vous seriez, genre, les gardiens de la « Russian Roulette ». Tu sais ceux qui vérifient que tout est en règle.

Depuis que les mots « Russian Roulette » étaient sortis de ma bouche, Angie et Kurt discutaient de la mise en place pour faire du « diva-off » un véritable spectacle. Nous avions quitté nos cours à 15 h car un de nos professeurs était malade. J'aurais bien aimé les aider à tout organiser mais Cooper (mon frère) m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire de rentrer aussi vite que je le pouvais. J'étais donc parti de chez Kurt en lui promettant que je reviendrais plus tard si je le pouvais. Ce qui n'était pas sûr car quand j'arrivai chez moi, non seulement Cooper était dans le salon (ce qui était normal), mais mon père y était aussi (ce qui ne présageait rien de bon). Cependant ce qui me surprit vraiment c'est qu'à leurs côtés se trouvait une fille aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une robe bleue et d'un béret assorti.

- Euh … Bonjour. Dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

- Bonjour !

Elle avait une très jolie voix, et des mèches bleues et roses se mêlaient à sa chevelure de jais. Je lançai un regard confus à mon père qui me dit de m'asseoir.

- Très bien Blaine. Il avait pris le ton qu'il utilisait généralement quand il parlait à ses collègues d'un dossier important. Je te présente Sonia Sauvage. Elle vient de France. Elle est ici en échange scolaire pour améliorer son anglais et je me suis proposé pour l'héberger pensant que tu pourrais sûrement l'aider dans ce domaine !

- Okay ! Elle est où l'embrouille au juste ?

- Eh bien, c'est une fille de bonne famille et je pensais que te lier à elle serait une bonne idée…

- En clair, c'est encore une de tes tentatives pour me faire devenir hétéro ! T'as pas compris que c'était pas une passade ? Que c'est ce que je suis ! Bien sûr que non ! T'en as rien à foutre ! Tout ce qui t'importe c'est d'avoir un fils conforme aux règles et qui puisse t'offrir des héritiers pour ton entreprise. Tu sais que tu peux te le carrer où je pense l'avenir que tu veux pour moi.

Sur ce, je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je me jetai sur mon lit et éclatai en sanglots. Comment osait-il me faire ça ? Je savais qu'il n'appréciait pas le fait que je sois gay, mais de là à faire venir une française dans le seul espoir de me faire aimer les filles, je ne pensais pas qu'il en était capable ! On frappa à ma porte et cela me sortit de mes pensées.

- Laisse tomber Coop, j'm'excuserai pas !

- C'est moi. C'était la voix fluette de Sonia qui me parlait à travers la porte. Je peux entrer ?

- Si tu veux… Au point où j'en étais autant me lier d'amitié avec elle.

- Hey. Je suis désolée, je savais pas que ton père me voulait ici pour ça. Je voulais pas te faire de mal.

- T'excuse pas c'est pas de ta faute. C'est de la sienne et de celle de son ego. Mais ça, tu peux pas le comprendre…

- Le fait qu'il te rejette parce que t'es gay ? Crois-moi, on a beaucoup plus de points communs que tu ne crois…

- Tu veux dire ?

- Qu'on est dans la même équipe ? Ouep ! C'est pour ça que je veux t'aider !

- Tu veux dire : suivre ses règles et jouer les amoureux transis devant lui ?

- Au moins, il te laisserait tranquille !

- Tu connais pas mon père. Et le jour où je lui présenterai Kurt, ce sera encore pire !

- Alors c'est son nom ?

- Quoi ?

- Ton petit copain ! Il s'appelle Kurt ?

- Ouais. Je vais devoir lui raconter tout ça. Mais si on joue le jeu ça va pas lui plaire.

- Possessif ?

- Pire que ça !

- Tu sais je suis inoffensive. T'as pas assez de formes pour m'intéresser.

- Ca, c'est dommage pour mon frère.

- Oui, mais vu comme il est, il doit pas avoir trop de mal à trouver des filles, non ?

- C'est vrai ! Bon, si tu veux rencontrer Kurt, c'est maintenant. Je lui ai promis de retourner chez lui pour mettre la chanson au point avec Angie.

- La chanson ? Vous avez une chorale dans votre lycée ?

- Oui ! Ca t'intéresse ?

- Tant que je peux aussi danser, oui !

- On demandera à M. Schuester si tu peux venir mais je pense qu'un membre en plus ne ferait pas de mal. Bon je préviens Kurt qu'on arrive et on y va.

- D'ac ! Ca me laisse le temps de me changer.

Elle quitta la salle et j'attrapai mon BlackBerry pour envoyer un sms à Kurt :

« On arrive dans 20 min - Blaine 3 »

« On ? Tu amènes Cooper ? - Kurt -) »

« Nope ! Une longue histoire, je t'explique quand j'arrive - Blaine 3 »

« Ok ! A tout de suite. 3 - Kurt - -) »

« A toute 3 - Blaine - 3 »

- On y va ? Sonia était de nouveau devant ma porte. Cette fois, vêtue d'un simple jean et d'un haut noir avec un imprimé léopard. Sa tête était ornée d'un autre béret noir aux reflets gris.

- Ouep !

On monta dans ma voiture et mon Cd de Katy Perry se mit automatiquement en route dans le lecteur.

- Oh ! J'adore Katy Perry. Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui ! Tu as « Part of me » ?

- Bien sûr. Je changeai de plage pour arriver à la dernière chanson et nous commençâmes à chanter comme des fous.

En un sens, la chanson résumait bien mes sentiments du moment. Mon père pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait jamais il ne me briserait ! En arrivant dans la chambre de Kurt je vis Angie sortir des milliers de fringues de sa penderie.

- Il y a eu un ouragan, ici ? la charriai-je

- J'essaye de trouver THE tenue pour le « diva-off ».

- Alors c'est pour ça la chanson dont tu parlais ?

- Oui. Oh, Kurt, Angie, je vous présente Sonia. Elle vient de France.

- Bonjour, Kurt Hummel et Angela, ma cousine. Dit Kurt en tendant la main vers elle. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à Lima ?

- Me servir de couverture pour mon père, apparemment ! Dis-je un peu énervé.

- Il est encore dans son délire de faire de toi le « fils parfait » ? demanda Angie.

- Faut croire !

- Et tu vas lui faire croire que tu l'es devenu ? Demanda Kurt et je pus voir dans son regard qu'il était anxieux.

- Bah ! Au moins j'aurai la paix. Et puis c'est mieux que de se faire critiquer tous les jours !

- Je trouve pas ça normal, Blaine. Rétorqua Kurt

- Que veux-tu ? Mon père n'est pas aussi compréhensif que le tien. On va s'en tenir à ça pour le moment.

- D'accord. Mais t'as intérêt à bien jouer ton rôle, hein ? Dit-il à l'intention de Sonia.

- Compte sur moi !

En fait, l'avoir ici n'était pas une si mauvaise chose et j'aurais quelqu'un à qui parler des mes problèmes. Même si Kurt était compréhensif, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que c'était d'avoir son père contre soi. Contrairement à Sonia apparemment !

Réponses au Reviews:

Porcelain:

Haha non comme dirait Angie les surnoms non rien de ridicule! Le blanc bec ça met venue parce que j'ai vu Mercedes appelé Kurt ainsi dans des autres fanfictions. Et oui effectivement pas étonnant. Mais la suite pourrait l'être ;)

:

J'espère que tu as survécue jusqu'à aujourd'hui^^


	7. Couldyoubethedevil Couldyoubeanangel?

Et voilà le « Diva-off »Profité en pour ce qui ne regarderait pas N.C.I.S voici un lien pour la chanson temptation:.com/watch?v=zX0gDdZFiJ4.Et comme d'habitude le jeu des chanson est toujours d' et comme ma cousine(qui as pas de mémoire^^)ma demandé je vais mettre un petit résumé du chapitre d'avant pour vous remettre dans l'ambiance:

_Previously: Santana et Angie ce sont disputé lors de l'audition de cette dernière ce qui as entrainé un Diva-off entre les père de Blaine a fait venir une fille de France dans l'espoir de faire de Blaine un « fils de bonne famille »(hétéro en Bref)._

"Could you be the devil, Could you be an angel ?"

(P.D.V. Angela)

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour J. Blaine s'était chargé de convaincre Santana pour le « Diva-off », et Kurt, Sonia et moi installions la salle. Kurt posait au milieu de la table, le pistolet (faux, bien-sûr) qui allait déterminer qui chanterait quoi. M. Schue avait déclaré qu'énerver Santana d'avantage n'était pas une bonne idée, alors celle qui chanterait en premier serait désignée par la direction indiquée par le canon du flingue.

- Bon je pense que tout est prêt. Plus qu'à attendre les autres. Déclara Kurt.

- Qui désignera la gagnante ? Demanda Sonia.

- Tous les membres du Glee Club. Donc je compte sur vos votes. Dis-je, e, m'asseyant à l'une des extrémités de la table.

Juste à ce moment Santana arriva, vêtue comme moi d'un baggy et d'un haut gris : on devait passer pour des criminels. Blaine avait revêtu le costard que Kurt avait choisi et ce dernier portait le jumeau de cette tenue. Ils étaient suivis de M. Schuester.

- Très bien, jeunes gens. Kurt tu peux faire tourner le pistolet !

Le canon fit plusieurs tours et s'arrêta sur moi. Je jubilai intérieurement mais il ne fallait pas que je le montre à Santana qui avait déjà l'air en colère. Blaine se plaça à ses côtés et Kurt s'approcha de moi en me donnant le pistolet. La musique commença et je pris une inspiration comme au début de la chanson originale.

- "Take a breath,  
>Take it deep.<p>

Calm yourself", He says to me

(« Respire, profondément  
>Calme-toi », me dit-il)<p>

If you play, you play for keeps.  
>Take the gun and count to three.<p>

(Si tu joues, c'est jusqu'au bout  
>Prends un flingue et compte jusque trois)<p>

I'm sweating now,  
>Moving slow,<br>No time to think. My turn to go

(Je transpire à présent, bougeant lentement  
>Pas le temps de réfléchir, à mon tour d'y aller)<p>

And you can see my heart beating  
>You can see it through my chest.<p>

(Et tu peux voir mon cœur battre  
>Tu peux le voir au travers de ma poitrine)<p>

Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
>I know that I must pass this test<br>So, just pull the trigger

(Et je suis terrifiée mais je ne partirai pas  
>Je sais que je dois réussir ce test<br>Alors appuie juste sur la gâchette)

Pendant tout ce temps, Kurt mimait les paroles avec ses lèvres. Je fis glisser le pistolet jusqu'à Santana lui indiquant que c'était à son tour de chanter.

- Say a prayer to yourself  
>He says 'close your eyes, sometimes it helps'<p>

(Dis une prière pour toi-même  
>Il me dit : "ferme les yeux;<br>parfois, ça aide")

Wow ! Effectivement, elle n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle chantait bien. Et sa voix était magnifique. Si bien que je n'étais plus vraiment sûre de gagner. Blaine mimait les paroles avec ses lèvres comme Kurt l'avait fait avec moi juste avant. Une vraie aura de confiance se dégageait d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers Blaine à la phrase suivante, jouant vraiment son rôle.

- And then I get a scary thought  
>That he's here - means he's never lost<p>

(Et après il me vient une pensée terrifiante  
>Qu'il soit ici signifie qu'il n'a jamais perdu)<p>

Elle entonna alors le refrain et fit glisser le pistolet vers moi à la dernière phrase mais Kurt l'intercepta le plaçant au milieu de la table ce qui signifiait que nous devions chanter le pont ensemble.

- As my life flashes before my eyes

(Tandis que ma vie défile sous mes yeux)

I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?

(Je me demande si je reverrai un lever de soleil)

So many won't get the chance to say good-bye

(Tellement de gens ne saisissent pas la chance de dire adieu)

Cette phrase me fit immédiatement penser à ma mère, morte en même temps que celle de Kurt dans un accident de voiture. Une chose me relie encore à elle : son alliance que je porte autour de mon cou. Cela me déconcentra un peu et j'oubliai de chanter la phrase suivante. Santana la chanta toute seule et je la suivis en créant des retours de trémolos.

- But its too late to think of the value of my life

(Mais il est trop tard pour penser combien ma vie est précieuse)

Nous finîmes le dernier refrain ensemble et Kurt saisit le pistolet ne sachant vers qui l'envoyer car il devait désigner la perdante par ce geste.

- Envoie-le-moi ! Lui dis-je. Je m'incline. Sa voix est vraiment trop belle pour que je puisse la battre !

- Et si tu le gardais plutôt, Kurt. Déclara Santana. Tu as transformé le duel en un duo, et ça a super bien sonné d'ailleurs. J'applaudis ton choix artistique !

Et sur ce, elle frappa dans ses mains.

- Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a aucune gagnante ? Demanda Blaine un peu confus.

- Et oui Blainey ! A moins que tu veuilles choisir et tu t'attireras nos foudres, peut importe le choix que tu feras ! Dit Santana.

- Je ne veux surtout pas subir une revanche à la Santana. Se défendit Blaine.

- T'as bien raison ! reprit-elle. Et au fait, Angie, on devrait faire ça plus souvent ! Dis-donc Blaine, tu penseras à nous présenter la jolie fille qui traîne avec toi !

- Elle s'appelle Sonia Sauvage, elle est française et mon père a accepté de l'héberger pendant son séjour linguistique dans l'idée de me faire devenir hétéro.

- Eh bien moi, je te dis qu'elle me fait devenir encore plus lesbienne !

- T'es pas sensée être en couple avec Brit, toi ? lui demandai-je

- Oh si, bien sûr ! Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de dire ce que je pense ! Et j'aimerais savoir une chose : est-ce qu'elle sait chanter… ?

Sonia s'approcha juste pour entendre la fin de la phrase de Santana.

- Je peux auditionner maintenant, ça ne me dérange pas. Il faut juste retirer la table et je préviens les musiciens.

Sur ce tous les garçons montèrent sur scène pour déménager le décor. Après avoir parlé aux musiciens, Sonia se plaça au milieu de la scène et commença une interprétation plus que sulfureuse de « Temptation » de Cote De Pablo. Beaucoup de garçons ne parvenaient plus à détourner leurs yeux et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Plutôt ironique que le père de Blaine l'aie faite venir ici pour rendre Blaine hétéro et qu'au lieu de ça elle réussisse presque à rendre toutes les filles du Glee Club lesbiennes ! Enfin, pour ma part je ne voulais rien de plus qu'être amie avec elle. Et de toute façon, mon cœur flanchait déjà pour Puck. Le point positif c'est que Kurt m'avait dit qu'il était libre. Mon plan « séduisons Puck » allait commencer dès la fin de l'heure et dès qu'il aurait fini de reluquer Sonia !

Réponses au Reviews:

Andy13001: Merci la couz sa fait plaise!Et puis pour le nom il était tard un mardi alors j'ai pas eu envie de me cassé la tête le pire c'est que au début ma mère avait pioché au hasard dans le dico et l'avait appelé Boulanger! Et t'as vu j'te l'ai fait ton résumé!:P

: Dis moi que tu n'est pas morte pendant cette dernière semaine s'il te plait!Je sais c'est cruel mais si je me fixe pas de limite j'ai pas vraiment le courage d'écrire.

Elowan: Bonjour nouveau(nouvelle?)lecteur(trice):D! Moi je voit plus Kurt jaloux car elle a le droit d'agir comme amoureuse autours de Blaine alors que lui en est privé non seulement devant le père de Blaine mais dans le lycée par peur de représailles. C'est pour ça qu'il est un peu contre. À toi de me dire si tu as trouvé le Diva-off intéressant ;)

Au prochain chapitre j'aborderais un nouveau P.D.V. D'ici là bonne semaine tout le a la fin de la semaine ce sera les vacances pour moi et la zone B !Mais je posterait quand même et peut etre droit a un petit O.S si la cousine veut bien écrire avec moi!


	8. If you say that you love me

Bonsoir! Et voici le chapitre avec un nouveau point de vu! J'ai adoré l'écrire alors j'espère que vous adorerez le lire! Encore quelques références dans ce chapitre et le jeu des paroles continue même si personne ne semble motivé( en rappelle que si vous trouvé vous avez le droit de me proposé un prompt ou quelque chose que vous voulez que j'intègre au prochain chapitre que j'écrirai) et puis vu que je l'ai pas fait depuis longtemps rien de m'appartient a part les deux folle que sont Angie et Sonia le reste appartient à RIB et la Fox.A et puis je pense que ce qui lise Little Number(le lient pour lire en VO: .com/ la connaise mais allé écouté Sunny Choi elle est vraiment excellente et voici un lient vers sa version de Rusian Roulette pour vous remettre dans l'ambiance du dernière chapitre: .com/watch?v=nEtRbDLmWss

Bon je pense qu'une certaine A va me tuer parce que je ne fais pas de résumé mais il n'est pas vraiment utile pour ce chapitre. Donc sur ce Enjoy!

Chapitre 8

I'll shine up my old brown shoes I put on a brand new shirt I get home early from work If you say that you love me

(P.D.V. de Puck)

Wow, il n'y avait pas à dire ces filles savaient chanter et elles étaient toutes super sexy. Malheureusement les 2/3 d'entre elles étaient lesbiennes. La seule avec laquelle je pourrais peut-être avoir une chance c'était Angela. Mais elle était trop sage pour pouvoir réellement me plaire. Elle se dirigeait d'ailleurs vers moi.

- Hey, Puck ! Alors qu'est-ce que t'as pensé de notre chanson ? Me demanda-t-elle en marchant à côté de moi.

- C'était cool ! Mais perso, j'aurais voté pour Santana.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Elle avait l'air franchement vexée.

- Hey, le prends pas mal mais tu fais trop – comment dire ? T'es trop sage.

- Sage ? Moi ? C'est clair que tu ne me connais pas.

- Eh bien prouve-moi le contraire et là, peut-être que je t'accorderai un rencard. C'est bien pour ça que tu venais me voir, non ? Personne ne peut résister au charme du Puckausaurus.

Et je lui fis mon regard le plus charmeur.

- Si tu le dis. Enfin, oui, c'est pour ça que j'étais venue te voir. C'est pas que je ne peux pas te résister mais t'es le seul mec que je connaisse qui soit pas maqué, gay ou pas mon style ! Mais je vais devoir faire mes preuves envers toi, apparemment !

Après son petit discours, elle rejoignit Kurt, Blaine, Sonia et Rachel qui était encore scotchée à la bouche de Finn. Je ne comprenais pas comment ils faisaient pour ne pas avoir les lèvres gercées. Ce qu'Angie m'avait dit m'avait un peu déboussolé. Elle voulait dire quoi par faire ses preuves ? C'est en la voyant plus tard, fumant une clope appuyée contre les casiers que j'ai compris. Alors c'étai ça qu'elle voulait dire, elle allait enfreindre les lois dans le but de me séduire. Cette perspective me plaisait : aucune fille n'avait jamais risqué de se retrouver en retenue pour moi ou avec moi vue qu'elle venait de me proposer une cigarette.

- T'es folle ? Tu sais que c'est interdit.

- Oui et … ?

- C'est ça ta stratégie ? Qu'on se retrouve tous les deux en colle ?

- Avoue que c'est une bonne idée. Seuls, enfermés dans une salle de classe !

- A laver les tableaux !

- J'avais essayé de conserver le côté cool de la chose !

- Bon d'accord, je roule !

Et j'attrapai une clope dans son paquet qu'elle m'alluma.

- C'est fou, mais j'avais oublié à quel point une clope peut être relaxante. Constata Angie

- Tu l'as dit. Lui répondis-je. Mais je préfère quand-même le tabac à mâcher, c'est moins toxique.

- C'est pour les chochottes ton truc. L'intérêt de la cigarette c'est la fumée qui traverse ton corps et relaxe tous tes muscles !

- Et t'empoisonne les poumons aussi accessoirement !

- Hummel ! Puckerman ! Dans mon bureau ! Immédiatement !

Et merde, j'avais oublié la tournée des couloirs de Figgins.

- Mon plan fonctionne, apparemment. Dit Angie en éteignant sa cigarette sur l'un des casiers derrière elle.

J'étais presque sûr que c'était celui d'Azimio. Bien fait pour lui. En arrivant dans le bureau Angie s'assit directement dans un des fauteuils sans que Figgins ne l'y autorise.

- Alors, quoi de neuf, Figgy ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

Elle n'avait vraiment peur de rien, dis-donc ! Elle posa ses pieds sur le bureau.

- Mademoiselle Hummel ! Asseyez-vous correctement, je vous prie. Cette table est fabriquée en acajou !

- Bon, bon ! D'accord ! Elle reposa ses pieds au sol !

- Très bien ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous fumiez dans l'établissement ? Ce qui est totalement interdit.

- Eh bien, on avait besoin de décompresser, voilà tout ! Il n'y a que ça qui me détend avant un contrôle. Et Puck aussi d'ailleurs. Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Très bien, mais fumer ici est interdit alors la prochaine fois que vous aurez un contrôle vous me ferez le plaisir de sortir du lycée. Pour l'instant vous serez collés ce soir de 15h à 17h pour votre comportement incorrect.

Attends ! Deux heures pour une malheureuse clope que l'on n'a même pas finie d'ailleurs. Il est sévère le Figgins.

- Mais j'ai mon nettoyage de piscine à 16h !

- Eh bien ça, il fallait y penser avant M. Puckerman. Allez en cours maintenant et que je ne vous revoie plus transgresser les règles ici…

- Oui, Monsieur ! Répondîmes-nous d'une seule voix et nous sortîmes du bureau…

- Désolée. Dit Angie en sortant.

- Oh non, t'excuse pas ! C'est moi qui ai voulu cette clope. Et je n'ai qu'à décaler mon rendez-vous à demain. C'est pas un problème !

La cloche sonna.

- Bon, on se voit à 15h alors ? Demanda Angie

- Pour nettoyer les tableaux ! Quel rendez-vous de rêve !

Angie rigola.

- Bah, au moins, je ne serai pas seule. A tout à l'heure !

Je me dirigeai vers le cours de maths et m'assit à la droite de Blaine puisque Kurt était de l'autre côté et lui tenait fortement la main. Une chance qu'il soit gaucher !

- Hey mec ! T'étais où ? Me demanda Blaine quand je m'assis.

- En visite chez Figgins. Je vais finir par prendre une carte de fidélité.

- Et alors, il t'a donné quoi comme cadeau de fidélité ?

- Deux heures de colle pour …

- Non, attends ! Me coupa-t-il. Je vais essayer de deviner.

- Encore dans tes délires de Sherlock ? Intervint Kurt.

- Encore dans mes délires de Sherlock ! Approuva-t-il. Alors… Hum… Tu sens la clope, donc je dirais que t'as été pris en train de fumer dans les couloirs, j'ai raison ?

- Oui ! T'as pu qu'à déménager au 221B ! Lui répondis-je. Attends si t'es Sherlock, ça fait de Kurt, Watson, non ?

- Techniquement, non, parce que Sherlock et Watson ne sont pas en couple.

- Ça, c'est ce qu'ils disent. Répondit Kurt avec un sourire en coin.

- Ça va les garçons ? Je vous dérange pas trop ? Nous dit ironiquement la prof.

Nous nous tûmes jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Angie m'attendait à la porte.

- On y va ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Attends, t'es collée aussi ? Demanda Kurt à Angie.

- Euh … Non ! Je vais aider le club théâtre avec leurs décors. Répondit-elle.

Heureusement qu'elle savait mieux mentir que moi.

- Ok. Bon, ben, on se voit ce soir ? Reprit Kurt.

Il avait fait sonner sa phrase comme une question.

- Tu peux aller passer la nuit chez Blaine, si tu veux. T'inquiète pas, je saurai comment m'occuper. Dit-elle. Bon, faut qu'on y aille tu vas être en retard Puck.

- Faudrait mieux. J'veux pas des heures en plus.

En arrivant dans la salle un surveillant nous expliqua que l'on devait nettoyer toute la salle. Il partit et on commença à se raconter nos vies.

- Pourquoi t'as menti à Kurt ?

- Je lui ai dit que je voulais arrêter mes conneries en venant ici. Ça l'aurait pas fait si je lui avais dit que j'allais en retenue.

- Et pourquoi t'es venue ici ? Je veux dire, il faut être fou pour préférer Lima à Miami !

- Besoin d'une pause. Mon mec était impliqué dans des trafics de drogue. J'en ai eu marre des risques à cause des flics et tout ça, alors je suis venue ici. Mais tous mes amis me manquent. Même si je me plaît ici et que les gens sont cool.

- Toi aussi tu trafiquais ?

- Non, être en couple avec un dealer ça me suffisait.

- T'utilises le passé. Vous avez rompu ?

- J'aime pas les relations à longue distance. On est meilleurs amis maintenant !

- T'as envie de te poser avec quelqu'un ? Lui demandai-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Faut voir. Répondit-elle en fixant ses yeux dans les miens.

Elle était à 1 mètre de moi et je pouvais voir la lumière du soleil qui entrait dans la salle, se refléter dans ses beaux cheveux blonds et ses magnifiques yeux bleus (qui étaient clairs comme de l'eau de mer) brillaient. Elle se rapprocha de moi et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. Nos visages se rapprochèrent et nous nous embrassâmes. C'était un baiser doux et fpugueux à la fois. Nos lèvres se détachèrent environ 1 minute après.

- Ouais, ça me tente bien de me poser avec quelqu'un. Me dit-elle avant que nos lèvres ne se rencontrent à nouveau.

Lui donner sa chance avait été une bonne chose car plus rien dans ce baiser ne reflétait la fille sage qui avait évolué comme une danseuse étoile lors de son audition pour le Glee Club.

Réponses au Rewiews:

Andii : Salut A mdr! J'espère que t'est pas comme celle de Pretty Little Liars au moins. Bon dommage qu'on est pas eu le temps d'écrire limite jeudi avec Gillian pour complété l'après midi Glee.

:Oh ne t'inquiète pas je bosse j'ai encore deux chapitre en réserve dans mon ordinateur. Et puis je suis pas petite lol

Elowan:A bas ça fait plaisir en tout pour la réaction du père de Blaine tu devras attendre le prochain chapitre.

Lovely66:A ouai-je sais que mes chapitre sont un peu cour mais c'est sois j'écrit pas beaucoup enfin genre 5,6 petite feuille sois je te remplis des cahier et la je trouve que c'est trop long! Mais ne t''inquiéte pas le prochain et plus long .

Bon ba a la prochaine ou vous découvrirez comment le frère de Blaine est de mon point de vue.


	9. It's a black out blur

It's a black out blur ;But I'm pretty sure it ! 

Chapitre 9

(P.D.V. de Blaine)

Depuis qu'Angie et Sonia étaient arrivées, je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'avoir un moment vraiment seul avec Kurt. J'avais prévu de passer la nuit avec lui tranquillement chez moi puisque Sonia allait passer la nuit chez Angie pour une « soirée pyjama », et que mes parents étaient encore à une de leurs réunions super importantes ou peu importe ! Mais Cooper avait élaboré d'autres plans… Cooper, c'est mon grand frère. Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit avoir une vie aussi tumultueuse que celle d'Angie ? Eh bien, c'est grâce à (ou peut-être à cause de, je n'ai toujours pas décidé si c'était une bonne ou une nouvelle chose…) Cooper. Il a besoin d'argent pour faire ses études de médecine et pour ça il deal à droite, à gauche. Sa planque à came se trouve dans ce qu'on appelle le skate park. Il y a une espèce de terrain de jeux pour enfants entouré par la forêt. Il se trouve à un kilomètre de la lisière des bois. Autant dire que les flics ne trouveront jamais sa planque. Et ses plans pour ce soir étaient de faire une fête de fous dans cet endroit que Cooper avait baptisé le « Q.G. ». Et bien sûr j'étais obligé d'y aller. Avec Kurt. On était en train de faire nos devoirs quand Coop entra dans le salon.

- Salut les gars ! Blaine, tu me files un peu d'aide avec les packs ?

- Les packs ? Demanda Kurt.

- De bière. Rétorqua Cooper. Il ne t'a pas parlé de la fête ?

- Hum… Non .

Kurt me lançait maintenant un regard accusateur.

- J'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Me défendis-je. Alors je ne t'en ai pas parlé.

- Comment ça pas envie de venir à la fête du siècle ? Cria Coop. Ah, non là pas question frangin ! Tu viens un point c'est tout ! Et vous avez intérêt à vous amuser. Dit-il en pointant son doigt sur nous.

- Si ta fête est bien on s'y amusera sûrement. Dit Kurt.

- Attends. T'es d'accord pour y aller ? Lui demandai-je.

- Bien sûr, ma dernière fête remonte à celle de Rachel. J'espère que t'embrasseras personne d'autre que moi cette fois-ci. Dit-il en me taquinant.

- Ok, puisque vous êtes d'accord venez m'aider pour installer.

- Tu la fais où ta fête au juste ?

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai que t'es jamais allé au skate park, toi. Répondit Cooper. Bah, faut bien une première fois à tout. Allez, venez !

Il nous tendit à chacun un pack de bières. Vu le nombre on devait être au moins 50. J'étais presque sûr que C.C. serait là. On l'appelle C.C. parce qu'il déteste son prénom composé : Christopher-Charles, je le comprenais. On traversa le bois dans la fourgonnette de Coop et arrivés devant le skate park, je vis C.C et Alicia (sa sœur) qui nous attendaient.

- Hey Coop ! Tu nous amènes une nouvelle recrue ? Dit C.C. Il est plutôt sexy.

- Et il est à moi ! Donc pas touche. Lui dis-je.

C.C. était en quelque sorte Santana au masculin. C'était un grand black avec des cheveux ramenés en une grande crête iroquoise ! Sa sœur était aussi noire que lui et elle portait des cheveux crépus toujours détachés qui lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos.

- Ok, rentre tes griffes Blaine. J'te le piquerai pas ! Et puis de toute façon je trouverai bien quelqu'un ce soir !

- Ouais, enfin, en attendant, faut la préparer cette fête !

A 5 on alla très vite, alors quand on eut fini je fis visiter les lieux secrets du skate park à Kurt. Dans la rampe principale se trouvaient des portes et l'intérieur était creux. Du côté gauche il y avait toute la drogue de Coop et du côté droit ce qu'on appelait le « Love Shack ». C'était un petit coin sympa pour les amoureux. Il y avait un matelas, des lumières tamisées, enfin bref tout ce qu'il fallait pour rendre un endroit romantique. Généralement c'est C.C. qui l'utilise. Ensuite j'emmenai Kurt à la cabane de guet que l'on avait construite avec Cooper. De là, on voit tout le skate park et les arbres s'étendent à perte de vue !

- Les mecs ! Vous vous ramenez qu'on teste la sono ? Nous appela Cooper d'en bas.

Il était 21 heures et le soleil était en train de se coucher. Cooper brancha la sono et la musique résonna dans tout le skate park, assez pour qu'on s'éclate mais pas trop pour ne pas déranger le voisinage qui se trouvait de toute façon à plus d'un kilomètre. La fête battait son plein et on finit par jouer au jeu de la bouteille avec Cooper, Kurt, C.C., Alicia et quatre autres personnes pour que les filles et les garçons soient à égalité. J'étais franchement éméché aussi quand ce fut à mon tour de jouer et que la bouteille désigna Kurt, je me jetai carrément sur lui ! On finit allongé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est la dernière chose dont je me rappelle… Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec Kurt dans les bras, nous étions couchés sur le sol au sommet du skate park avec une grosse couette sur nous.

- Attends avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Me chuchota Cooper, mais malheureusement trop tard.

Le soleil me brula, littéralement les yeux et Cooper me mit des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. J'avais la pire gueule de bois de toute ma vie ! Encore pire qu'après la soirée chez Rachel ou au Scandal's. Cette fois, au moins, je n'avais embrassé personne d'autre que Kurt !

- Alors, t'as pensé quoi de la soirée ? Enfin si tu t'en souviens, t'en tenais une belle hier soir ! Me dit-il.

- Ouais, je sais ! Pour être honnête, à part la partie du jeu de la bouteille, je me rappelle pas vraiment !

- Vous vous êtes endormis pendant le jeu après 5 bonnes minutes de baisers !

- Ouais, je sais ! c'est cool de savoir qu'ici on peut se montrer sans être jugés !

- Pour toi, c'est ça cet endroit ?

- Quoi ?

- La délivrance, la liberté ? C'est le seule endroit où tu peux être toi-même ? Me demanda Cooper.

- Oui ! Avant de retourner dans la prison que notre père a construit et d'agir comme le parfait petit copain de Sonia !

Ah oui ! Parce qu'on avait décidé de vraiment jouer le jeu. Alors le matin, c'était des : « mon cœur, Chou ! », et tout le bordel de base dans la salle à manger pendant le petit dej. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à m'appeler « Chichou », c'était une espèce de délire entre nous. On se donnait des diminutifs amoureux idiots et on réservait les vrais pour nos amours officiels.

- Ouais ! Et moi je te dis que je vais finir par ne plus prendre le petit déjeuner avec vous, si tu l'appelles encore « Chouchi » ! Me menaça Cooper.

J'avais inversé les syllabes pour rendre ce petit diminutif encore plus « mignon », et puis, je sais pas c'était devenu comme une habitude !

- Hey, me défendis-je. C'est elle qu'a commencé avec ça. J'y peux rien.

Apparemment j'avais parlé un peu trop fort, car Kurt grogna contre mon épaule où sa tête reposait.

- Salut, la marmotte ! Lui dis-je.

J'enlevai les lunettes de mon nez, lui soulevai le menton pour lui mettre sur le sien.

- Alors, ta première cuite, c'est comment ? Lui demanda Cooper.

- Là, maintenant ? Euh… J'ai l'impression que Finn est dans ma tête à se défouler sur sa batterie et qu'il ne me revient que des bribes de ca qui s'est passé hier soir, donc… Plutôt pas cool pour l'instant !

- La pire gueule de bois est toujours la première, crois-moi. Dis Cooper. Bon en attendant on f'rait peut-être mieux de retourner à la maison. Parce que la « Loveshack » c'est sympa pour dormir mais j'ai trop la dalle !

- -Pareil ! Répondîmes-nous en cœur, Kurt et moi.

Il se leva et m'attrapa les mains pour m'aider. On chargea la fourgonnette de Coop avec les restes de la fête de la veille et on partit vers la maison. Il nous déposa devant Kurt et moi et partit déposer les « souvenirs ». En entrant dans le salon avec la main de Kurt dans la mienne, rien ne me préparait à ce que je vis : mon père, posté juste devant l'entrée. Je lâchai précipitamment la main de Kurt en essayant de rester discret…

- Euh… Bonjour papa. Dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

- Bonjour ! Je pense qu'il faut que l'on parle. Dit-il sévèrement. Tous les trois ! Reprit-il en regardant Kurt qui était encore plus pale que d'habitude.

Il se retourna pour aller vers son bureau. Kurt serra ma main très fort et me chuchota :

- Courage ! Je suis là. S'expliquer avec lui est peut-être la chose à faire…

Je montai alors les escaliers plus stressé que jamais. Mon père s'assit dans son fauteuil.

- Très bien, Blaine. Est-ce que je peux savoir où tu étais hier soir et cette nuit ?

A me bourrer la gueule en roulant des pelles à Kurt au skate park .Pourquoi ? Pensai-je… Que répondre ? Quelle que soit la réponse que j'allais lui donner, il me tuerait !

- On était à un concert donné par notre chorale avec Cooper. On a tous passé la nuit chez Rachel, ensuite. Intervint Kurt…

Heureusement qu'il était là pour me sauver la mise !

- D'accord ! Et où est Sonia ?

- Toujours là-bas, elle revient cette après-midi.

- Bon et maintenant si on parlait du jeune homme à tes côtés. Me dit-il, et s'adressant à Kurt : puis-je savoir qui vous êtes jeune homme ?

- Kurt Hummel. Le fils de Burt Hummel, membre du Congrès.

- Ah oui ! Votre père m'a impressionné. Mais j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes son …

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Je n'y tins plus ! J'en avais marre de mentir.

- Petit ami ? Oui ! Ca fait un an qu'on est ensemble et si tu penses que tu peux briser notre relation alors tu dois être aveugle.

Je saisis la main de Kurt et lui fis un grand sourire. Je repris :

- Je l'aime et il m'aime et si tu ne peux pas comprendre ça alors je suis sincèrement désolé. C'est que tu ne te souviens plus de ce qui t'a poussé à épouser Maman.

Mon père eut l'air de réfléchir. Une minute passa, elle eut l'air de durer une éternité. Je serrais tellement la main de Kurt que mes jointures devinrent blanches.

- Un an ? tu dis. Demanda mon père.

- Oui ! Et ça durera encore plus ! Lui répondis-je.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas présenté plus tôt ?

- Attends ! Quoi ? Et ton discours sur le fait que je devais devenir un bon fils et épouser Sonia ?

- Laisse tomber ! J'avais oublié que ce n'est pas ce que tu es qui compte, mais ton bonheur ! Et si Kurt te rend heureux alors je n'ai rien à dire. J'ai été égoïste et je m'en excuse. Et Kurt …

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Prends bien soin de mon fils. Dit-il en le regardant avec gentillesse.

- J'y veillerai, Monsieur. Répondit Kurt

Et nous sortîmes du bureau. Kurt avait eu raison ! Tout ce qu'il fallait pour arranger les choses c'était du courage !

Réponses au Reviews:

Lovely66 :Et bien re-bonjour

Elowan : Ba oui mais justement il est étoné qu'elle fasse pareil puisqu'il la vois en fille sage


	10. It's my time,It's my time to shine

Bonjour voici le chapitre 10 (déjà) et un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait super plaisir. Le jeu des paroles continue. Et concernant la traduction de Then We Got On A Boat que j'ai finie, je pensais commencer à la publier mercredi et à poster un chapitre chaque mercredi. Sur ce, Enjoy!

It's my time,It's my time to shine

(PDV de Kurt)

Tout était revenu à la normale au lycée Mckinley. L'agitation autour de l'arrivée d'Angela et de Sonia s'était évaporée pour laisser à nouveau place au stress des examens de fin d'année. Même si Puck et Angela avaient plus l'air de se soucier l'un de l'autre plutôt que de leurs notes. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en train de s'embrasser devant le casier qui avait été assigné à Angela et qui était juste à côté du mien. Blaine était juste en face et en me voyant il me rejoignit.

-Salut. Alors pas trop stressé ? Me demanda t-il, pendant que nous continuions notre chemin vers l'auditorium

Si les autres devaient se soucier de leurs note en math et en histoire moi et Rachel devions nous soucier de quelle chanson nous allions chanter pour notre audition à Nyada qui aurait lieu dans 2 semaines.

-Non ça va, mais je dois encore trouver la parfaite chanson pour mon audition et pour ça j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

-Et de visualiser ta scène aussi.

-Évidemment c'est pour ça que l'on doit aller à l'auditorium.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle qui était vide comme à son habitude. Et je me dirigeai sur la scène farfouillant dans les partitions que Mr Schuester avait laissées pour Rachel et moi.

-T'as déjà une idée générale ? Me demanda Blaine depuis le bas de la scène.

-Et bien il faut que le jury sois conquis et puisque Nyada est une école plutôt spécialisée dans Broadway, je pensais faire une chanson d'un grande pièce.

-Hum...Pourquoi pas une des chansons de ce qu'on a regardé hier ?

-Le fantôme de l'opéra ?

-Ouais...Qu'est ce que tu penses de « Music Of The Night » ?

-Ce serait parfait mais dans ce cas j'aurai besoin d'une partenaire.

-Je serais heureuse d'aider .La voix de Tina venais de résonner depuis le fond de l'auditorium. Ça fait une éternité que l'on n'a pas fait de numéro ensemble !

-Ouais ! La dernière fois ça devait être pendant « Single Ladies ». Et tu serais parfaite dans le rôle de Christine

-Okay, bon je vais voir ce que je peux trouver comme costume. Je suis quasiment sûre d'avoir vu le masque je te le ramène.

-Oui merci.

J'avais menti à Blaine j'étais super stressé. Cette audition allait déterminer tout mon avenir. Et si je n'était pas assez bon ? Et si je devais rester ici, condamné à aider mon père dans son garage ? Et si...

-Arrête de faire les cents pas c'est qu'une répète pour l'instant ! Me cria Blaine. Et effectivement je m'étais mit à faire des allées venues sur la scène sans m'en rendre compte.

-Oui je sais mais...

-Pas de mais tu seras fantastique bébé. T'en fais pas. Et si tu n'es pas accepté c'est que les juges de Nyada son sous ecstasy.

Alors lui,il savait toujours comment me remonter le moral quoi qu'il arrive. Être séparé de lui l'année prochaine ça allait être très dur. J'avais souffert de son manque la semaine dernière quand il s'était montré un peu distant. Et dire qu'il avait fallu qu'un mec totalement insignifiant se mette à m'envoyer des messages pour qu'il ose enfin s'ouvrir à moi et m'avoue que si il s'était fait distant c'était pour s'habituer à mon absence l'année prochaine. Mais j'allais tout faire pour ne pas trop lui manquer et pour organiser tout ce qui était possible pour qu'on se voit dès qu'on le pourrait.

-Tadam. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Dit Tina en revenant de derrière la scène : elle portait une robe blanche et noire et ses cheveux étaient parfaitement bouclés. Tiens, au fait j'ai pensé que ce serait encore mieux avec une cape. Me dit-elle en me tendant le masque et la cape.

-Dac. Dis-je en enfilant la cape et le masque. Brad ! « Music Of The Night » s'il te plaît.

Et je commençai à chanter devant Blaine qui avait l'air émerveillé de mon interprétation. Quand moi et Tina joignîmes nos mains et que je finis la dernière note il se leva.

-C'était génial ! Bravo !

-Il a raison. Bon je vais me dégourdir les jambes.

-Okay, tu peux partir on répétera demain, j'ai plus vraiment le temps là. Elle partit et j'enlevai ma tenue de scène

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as l'air déçu.

-Je suis pas déçu, c'est juste que... C'est pas assez... Moi; il me faut quelque chose d'imprévisible, de fantastique.

-Et ça ne l'est pas assez ?

-Tu me trouves même fantastique quand je dors Blaine.

-Oui mais tu le fais tellement bien. Dit-il avec une voix très théâtrale.

-Idiot. Bon j'essayerai de trouver ça plus tard parce que là mon père va me tuer si je rentre pas tout de suite. Tu passes la nuit ?

-J'aimerais bien mais ma grand mère arrive ce soir alors je vais pas pouvoir.

-Okay, bon je demanderais à Angie de m'aider.

-Dac, on se voit demain

-Oui et je pense qu'Angie voudra qu'on fasse une répète.

Ah oui ! On avait monté un groupe avec Angie, Blaine et Finn. Blaine à la guitare, moi à la basse (Blaine a mis au moins 10 heures à m'apprendre mais je dois avouer que je suis plutôt doué), Finn à la batterie et Angie au chant mais parfois on échangeait nos places. On s'appelait les Lima's Angels même si notre style était plus démon qu'ange.

-Alors à demain. Et il monta sur scène pour m'embrasser.

Je me dirigeai vers le parking et lui alla cherché Sonia puisqu'il lui servait de chauffeur. En rentrant Finn et mon père regardaient un match à la télé pendant que Carole faisais le dîner et qu'Angie faisait ses devoirs sur la table.

-Hey t'étais où ? Je t'ai attendu sur le parking tout à l'heure. Me demanda t-elle

-A l'auditorium, je répétais pour mon audition. Tu m'as pas vu passer à côté de toi dans le couloir.  
>-Nan, j'étais plutôt occupée tu vois.<p>

-Ouais j'avais cru remarquer. Je m'assis à côté d'elle. Tu fais quoi ?

-Du latin je dois corriger ça pour demain, ça me gave.

-Viens je t'aide.

-T'as pas le tien à corriger ?

-Je l'ai fait en perm. Tiens, si tu veux recopie. Et je sortis ma feuille de mon sac et lui tendit.

-Merci. Au fait t'as trouvé la chanson que t'allais faire ?

-On as répété « Music Of The Night » avec Tina mais je trouve que ce n'est pas assez moi.

-C'est pas assez éblouissant pour toi, il te faut des paillettes,de l'or !

-Je sais à quoi tu penses. Mais « Black and Gold » c'est beaucoup trop sexy et je ne suis pas un danseur né contrairement à Alice. Et tant qu'à faire quelque chose de « Fame » mieux vaut faire l'original !

-Et pourquoi pas « Not The Boy Next Door ». C'était la première fois que Carole parlait. Je veux dire c'est de l'or.  
>-Est-ce que tu me conseilles de mettre la même tenue de scène ?<p>

-Ne porte rien de très différent de tes jeans slim et ça impressionnera la juge pour sûr .Et en bonus c'est une pièce qui a même reçu un Tony Award.

-Faut que j'y réfléchisse, c'est quand même très controversé.

-Tu ne gagneras jamais si tu ne prends pas de risque. Et elle partit emmener des sandwichs aux garçons qui n'avaient apparemment pas l'intention de quitter leur match d'un poil.

-On n'a qu'à éssayer. Et puis elle a raison, ta juge aura vu beaucoup de finalistes auditionner et sûrement des dizaines lui auront chanté « Music Of The Night » et « Not The Boy Next Door » ça te correspond parfaitement.

-Bon okay mais tu me dis où trouver un pantalon moulant couleur or dans une ville aussi paumée que Lima.

-Je sais où. Viens ! Elle prit mon bras et m'entraîna dans sa chambre.

-Tu veux dire que t'as ça dans ton dressing ?

-Ouais, attends, faut que je le trouve. Tu peux nous mettre de la musique si tu veux.

J'appuyais sur le bouton lecture de sa chaîne et l'album de Jason Derulo résonna dans toute la chambre.

-Trouvé ! Cria Angie depuis le fin fond de son dressing. Et elle revint triomphalement avec le fameux pantalon doré.

-T'es sur que ça va m'aller ?

-Ça on ne le saura que quand tu l'auras essayé. Et elle me tendit le pantalon.

-J'ai pas le choix j'imagine. Soupirai-je .Okay ! Et je me dirigeai dans son dressing avec le pantalon dans les mains.

Je l'enfilai et soupirai tellement fort qu'Angie entendit.

-Alors ?

-Alors ca me va .Dis-je en sortant du dressing. C'est pas un peu trop...moulant ?

J'avais l'impression que l'on avait presque peint le pantalon sur moi tellement il me collait à la peau.

-Non c'est même parfait. Maintenant t'as plus qu'à répéter la chanson !

Ce que je fis pendant les deux semaines mais en alternant les répétitions avec Tina car Rachel avait totalement pété un plomb quand je lui avais dit que j'allais chanter « Not The Boy Next Door ». Mais j'avais toujours ce que Carole m'avait dit en tête. Ma chanson dépendrait du juge que l'on m'assignerait. S'il était facilement impressionnable alors ce serait « Le fantôme de l'opéra » sinon ce serait « The Boy From Oz ». Et le grand jour arriva. J'étais dans les coulisses relisant mes paroles quand Rachel vint me voir.

-Hey,je veux pas te démoraliser mais je sais qui est notre juge.

-Okay dis-le. J'en ai marre de stresser !

-C'est Carmen Tibideaux.

-Ça a l'effet contraire ! Je stresse encore plus. Si je ne suis pas assez bon elle va me détruire. Et...

-Chut,Kurt. Tu es formidable et elle va t'adorer j'en suis sûre. Et tu es tellement fantastique que je veux être ta Christine.

-Pas besoin. Rachel avait l'air vraiment confuse. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi et va te préparer pour ton passage. Je vais me débrouiller.

-Kurt Hummel ! La voix de Carmen avait retenti dans l'auditorium

-Okay, Kurt, tu vas déchirer ! Peu importe ce que tu fais. Et merde ! Et sur ce, elle partit.

-Les filles, allez sur scène. Et Brittany, Tina et Mercedes sortirent de derrière les rideaux. J'allai me placer sur scène devant Carmen, Mr Schuester et Blaine qui me fit un clin d'œil, ce qui me donna encore plus confiance en moi.

-Bonjour, je suis Kurt Hummel et je vais interpréter « Not The Boy Next Door » de « The Boy From Oz ».

-Très bien .

Pendant que la musique commençait, je déchirai mon pantalon noir pour laisser place au doré et commençai mon interprétation. Blaine ne m'avait pas vu répéter ce numéro et avait l'air agréablement surpris ainsi que Rachel qui venait d'arriver dans la salle. Je n'avais plus aucune peur et je ne faisais qu'être moi même. Quand j'eus fini mon interprétation Carmen m'interpella.

-Tu dois savoir que j'étais il n'y a pas longtemps en tournée avec Hugh Jackman et tu dois sûrement aussi savoir qu'il a obtenu un Tony pour son rôle de Peter Allen et je suis sûre qu'il aurait apprécié autant que moi ton chant.

Oh mon Dieu c'est vraiment en train d'arriver !

-Merci, merci Madame ! Dis-je en sortant de la scène.

Je restai dans les coulisses où Blaine et Rachel me rejoignirent.

-T'as été formidable bébé ! Me dit Blaine en me sautant dessus et me serrant aussi fort que possible.

-J'espère qu'elle m'appréciera ! Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne pourrai jamais faire mieux que toi ! Dit Rachel.

-Merde Rach!

Et elle monta sur scène pendant que Blaine et moi retournions dans les gradins de l'auditorium.

-Rachel Berry. Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous chanter ?

- « Don't Rain On My Parade » de Barbra Streisand.

Et elle commença la chanson. Wow ! Ça se voyait qu'elle la chantait depuis qu'elle avait 3 ans. Elle était à en couper le souffle. Elle fut parfaite jusqu'à la dernière note.

-Et bien même Barbra serait flattée de ce que tu as fait avec sa chanson. Vous pouvez tous quitter l'auditorium. En espérant vous revoir bientôt tous les deux ! Dit-elle en nous regardant Rachel et moi. Une chose est sûre, c'est que notre prochaine année à tous les deux allait être super cool si nous allions tous les deux dans la même école.

-On est les meilleurs ! Dit Rachel en me tendant la main pour que je la tape.

-Ça tu l'as dit. Ouah et moi qui pensais qu'elle était super dure à satisfaire.

-Elle l'est ! C'est juste que vous avez été géniaux. Dit Blaine. Et ce sera un honneur pour Nyada de vous avoir dans ses locaux.

-Ohhh... Viens là toi ! Lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Toi aussi t'as intérêt à venir m'y rejoindre après ton diplôme.

-Tu peux y compter. Viens Rach. Dit-il en ouvrant notre câlin pour l'y accueillir. Faut qu'on fête ça. Ce soir on va au Skate Park : Coop m'a dit qu'il ferait une fête de ouf .

-Alors là, c'est sûr que je viens. Lui dis-je. Enfin si on ne finit pas comme l'autre soir. Continuai-je avec un clin d'œil.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'aller à une soirée organisée par le fameux Cooper Anderson. Alors je viendrai aussi.

-Faut absolument que je trouve Angie pour lui dire.

Et en parlant du loup elle venait vers moi.

-Dis-moi est-ce que le fait que tu portes ce pantalon est un bon présage ? Me demanda t-elle

-Oui c'en est un.

-Hii ! Et elle me sauta dans les bras. C'est trop nul que j'ai raté ça !

-Hey ! T'as déjà eu droit aux répètes.

-Ouais t'as raison, et toi Rachel ?

-Elle m'a dit que même Barbra serait flattée de mon interprétation.

-Tu vas pas tomber dans les pommes au moins ? La charria Blaine

-Nan t'inquiète. Répondit-elle en le poussant gentiment pour faire croire qu'elle était vexée.

En voyant tous ces gens qui étaient les plus importants dans ma vie, je me dis que je l'avais définitivement bien réussie.

Bon moi j'ai fait un Happy Ending parce que je trouve que c'est nul que les scénaristes aient fait louper l'audition à Rachel. Comme elle le dit elle chante cette chanson depuis qu'elle a 3 ans et c'est pas vraiment logique qu'elle oublie les paroles même avec le stress parce qu'elle l'a chantée devant beaucoup plus de personnes pendant des compétitions ! Et maintenant Kurt va se retrouver tout seul à Nyada sans sa meilleure amie et sans son petit copain surtout. Alors dites- moi ce que vous en avez pensé en reviews.

Réponses aux Reviews:

justmoi59 : Merci. Et oui j'aime surprendre les gens^^ !

Elowan : Ouais, t'as vu :p Et oui ils sont trop choux ! En même temps c'est Klaine !

Lattrappesouris : Déjà j'aime bien ton nom :) Et comme t'as pu le voir j'aime pas les histoires tristes surtout quand ça concerne mon petit Blainou!

Behh : Comme je te l'ai dit dans les MP, Sonia est lesbienne mais puisque toutes les filles lesbiennes et bi sont déjà en couple je sais pas vraiment avec qui la mettre. Ma mère m'a proposé de la faire tomber amoureuse de Sue (Euh... Merci maman ! Mais F.B.I. Là ! mdr)

Andii : Et la meilleure pour la fin ou pas (nan j't'emboucanne) Et ouais mon Chiichouw t'as vu et ça fait de toi Blaine mdr. Qu'est-ce que tu veux on écrit mieux sur ce qu'on connaît ^^ !


	11. Belle mais ternie

Bonjours tout le monde!Trop rien as dire à par que je change le rating de l'histoire vu la petite scène que j'ai concocté entre Kurt et Blaine(Mais pas de M et je ne pense pas passé jusqu'à la)et car ce chapitre est un peu plus sombre(Ça peut ce voir au titre).Le jeu continue et première fois que j'utilise une chanson française.

Belle mais ternie par la violence de son passé.C'était partir ou ne plus respirer

(PDV de Blaine)

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes à Mckinley. Kurt et Rachel étaient officiellement acceptés à Nyada. Puck avait pu repasser son contrôle de géographie et avait eu un B+ et il était maintenant sur d'être diplomé. Mike avait été pris à la School of Performing Arts à New York. Angela avait pour ambition d'ouvrir son propre studio de danse, soit à Miami pour retrouver tous ses amis soit à New York pour être près de Kurt,et pour ça elle avait décroché un boulot de serveuse plutôt bien payé au Lima Bean. Santana avait obtenu une bourse en Cherleanding dans une Université à Louiseville grâce à Britanny. Mercedes elle allait à New York et ferait tout son possible pour décrocher un contrat avec une maison de disque et quant à Finn il allait être un étudiant de l'Inside the Actor's Studio. Bref, presque tout le monde se barrait à New York mais Sonia avait fait renouveler son Visa pour passer son année de Senior avec moi car elle ne se sentait pas vraiment de me laisser seul. Donc passer l'année prochaine coincé à Lima n'était plus si effrayant et ce n'est pas comme si j'étais tout seul. Pour mon avenir je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais mais ce qui était sûr c'est que j'irais à New York vivre avec Kurt,et qui sait peut-être entrer à Nyada avec lui et Rachel. La seule chose sûre c'était que je voulais faire quelque chose en rapport avec la musique et le théâtre. J'aurais tout le temps d'y penser l'année prochaine. Pour l'instant je devais me concentrer sur notre victoire aux Nationales. C'est pour ça qu'en ce moment tout le Glee Club était réuni dans l'auditorium pour notre dernier cour de la semaine : Le booty camp. Même si j'étais plutôt doué en danse, la chorégraphie qu'Angela, Mike, Brit et Sonia nous avaient concoctée était plus dur que la plupart des numéros que l'on avait fait. J'avais totale confiance en eux et Mr Schuester aussi car il les avait laissées nous mener dans nos pas. Angie venait de nous apprendre une nouvelle partie de la choré et on devait la savoir par cœur d'ici ce soir.  
>-Très bien on repart du ...Ohhh elle était tombée dans les pommes mais heureusement Mike l'avait rattrapée avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.<p>

-Et Angie, ça va ?

Rien à faire elle était totalement inconsciente.

-Kurt, Blaine emmenez-la à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît. Nous ordonna Mr Schuester.

-Je viens aussi. Dit Puck

-Non reste ici, tu dois savoir ces pas par cœur Puck et tu es loin de les connaître.

-Je t'envoie un Sms quand elle se réveille. Lui dis-je

-Merci mec. Me répondit-il avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Je pris Angela dans mes bras et moi et Kurt nous dirigeâmes vers l'infirmerie. Kurt avait l'air très inquiet

-T'en fais pas, Kurt. Elle a du juste être très fatiguée d'avoir fait tous ces pas de danse.

-Oui t'as raison. Me dit-il mais je pouvais toujours voir la lueur de peur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Quand on arriva, l'infirmière me dit d'aller allonger Angela dans un des lits à côté. Je lui obéis et allai rejoindre Kurt en lui saisissant la main pour le rassurer. Il me regardait dans les yeux et j'essayais de paraître le plus calme possible même si moi non plus je n'en menais pas large. La seule fois où quelqu'un était tombé dans les pommes devant moi c'était à cause d'une overdose et même s'il avait survécu j'en gardais toujours un mauvais souvenir.

-Très bien les garçons,vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé,s'il vous plaît. Nous demanda gentiment l'infirmière.

Kurt n'avait pas vraiment l'air décidé à parler et était comme figé à mes côtés. J'avais presque peur que lui aussi tombe dans les pommes tellement il était pâle. Alors je me contentai de serrer sa main encore plus fort dans la mienne et expliquai ce qui c'était passé au Booty Camp à Mlle Bailey*

-Est-ce que l'un de vous deux a un lien de famille avec elle ?

Kurt leva timidement la main. Il avait toujours l'air effrayé mais avait repris un peu de couleur.  
>-Dis-moi, est-ce que elle a mangé à midi ?<p>

-Oui, mais elle refuse toujours de manger quoique ce soit le matin. J'arrive seulement à lui faire boire un café et rien de plus.

-D'accord, est-ce qu'elle t'a semblé fatiguée aujourd'hui ?

-Pas vraiment mais elle m'a dit avoir mal à la tête en math.

-Honnêtement qui n'a pas mal à la tête en cour de maths ? Intervins-je

Kurt me lança un regard noir genre «arrête tes conneries c'est sérieux »

-Okay, désolé j'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère. M'excusai-je.

-Alors j'ai quoi ? Demanda la petite voix d'Angela. Elle souriait mais avait l'air très faible.

-Salut marmotte. Lui dis-je.

Elle me tira la langue et se mit assise dans son lit. L'infirmière alla lui prendre sa température et sa tension.

-T'as 37,5° donc pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter mais ta tension est plutôt basse. Je vais te poser quelques questions, tu veux bien y répondre ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu te sens souvent nauséeuse et fatiguée ces derniers temps.

-Ouais.

-C'est la première fois que tu tombes dans les pommes par contre ?

-Oui mais j'ai souvent des vertiges.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis deux, trois semaines à peu près.

-D'accord, t'es pas obligée de répondre à la question suivante mais ça m'aiderait beaucoup. A quand remonte ta dernière relation sexuelle non protégée ?

-Je...je sais pas vraiment je prends la pilule mais...O.K je dirais un mois. Vous ne pensez quand même pas que...

-J'en ai bien peur mais on ne peut être sûrs de rien sans que tu n'aies fait une prise de sang.

-Pourquoi une prise de sang ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas faire le test de grossesse habituelle.

-Car ils ne sont pas aussi fiables qu'une prise de sang.

-Et si vous me faisiez une échographie ? Elle paraissait stressée et parlait à toute vitesse.

-Ça non plus ce n'est pas précis c'est beaucoup trop tôt.

-T'inquiète pas Angel, c'est juste une prise de sang. Lui dis-je

-Bah justement !

-Elle est bélénophobique**. Dit Kurt qui s'était fait plutôt silencieux depuis le réveil d'Angie.

-Et en français s'il te plaît.

-La phobie des aiguilles si tu préfères.

-Ah d'accord...

Parfois je me demande comment il sait tellement de choses. Je peux à peine me rappeler de ce que j'ai appris l'année dernière et lui se rappelle des choses comme des mots latins ou scientifiques.

-Mais t'inquiète pas Angie, on sera avec toi t'as pas à t'en faire.

-Bon je vais prendre rendez-vous avec le labo et tu pourras avoir tes résultats 2 heures après ta prise de sang. Alors demain matin ne mange et ne bois absolument rien. Compris ?

-Oui Madame.

-Bon je vous laisse tous les trois.

-Blaine, t'as pas promis un truc à Puck ? me demanda Kurt doucement.

-Ah si,merci chéri. Et je lui fis un bisou sur la joue avant de farfouiller dans mon blouson pour prendre mon téléphone. « Angie est réveillée, tu peux venir après la répète »envoyais-je rapidement à Puck. Il ne tarda pas à me demander « Comment elle va?:$ » « Bien tkt :) »

-Il est inquiet pour moi ? Demanda Angie un demi sourire satisfait sur son visage.

-Oui il voulait venir avec nous tout à l'heure mais Mr Shue lui a interdit parce qu'il devait maîtriser les pas.

Le visage d'Angie s'assombrit d'un coup.

-Si je suis vraiment...enceinte, je vais devoir arrêter la danse, et je vais devoir le dire à Puck. Je vais lui faire revivre tout ça et...

-Hey calme-toi ! Lui dit Kurt. Si c'est vraiment le cas on sera là pour toi et t'as vu comment il s'inquiète pour toi, c'est sûr qu'il t'aime trop pour te quitter pour ça. Alors respire...Et la seule chose pour laquelle tu devrais te concentrer c'est si on le dit aux parents.

-Burt me tuerait. Je pense que Carole pourrait comprendre je veux dire elle est infirmière alors. Et elle a été plutôt gentille avec Quinn quand ça lui est arrivé il y a deux ans. Alors je sais pas...

-Et à Puck tu vas lui dire ? Demanda Kurt timidement.

-Je sais pas. Je veux dire c'est même pas le père.

-Hein ? Attends alors c'est qui ?

-C'est...Keith. Répondit Angie et elle avait l'air plutôt honteuse.

-Alors quand t'es retournée à Miami pour les dernières vacances c'était pas juste pour aller voir Lyndsay et toutes tes amies ?

-Bah pas vraiment, j'avais pas prévu de le revoir mais quand j'suis allée à la plage, il était là et il m'a proposé d'aller chez lui pour ''prendre un verre'' et la suite vous la connaissez.

-Alors t'as trompé Puck ?

-Techniquement non, on a dit qu'on faisait un break pendant les vacances comme ça on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait sans se soucier si l'autre nous trompait et en profitait un max.

-Ouais je comprends. Dit Kurt mais il lui lançait un regard plutôt accusateur et sa voix était sarcastique

-Me juge pas ok ! C'est une relation saine que j'ai avec lui. C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne. On se prend pas la tête et ça marche. Et là on est fidèle, mais quand on est loin l'un de l'autre pendant longtemps on se texte et tout ça mais ça veut pas dire qu'on a pas le droit de traîner avec des autres personnes. Si il traîne avec des meufs, je m'en fiche et c'est réciproque.

Perso je comprenais pas comment elle faisait pour pas être jalouse parce que moi à chaque fois qu'un mec pouvant être qualifié d'attirant et surtout gay s'approche de Kurt je le supporte à peine. Et lui non plus vu comment il agit envers Sebastian.

-Okay je juge pas. Et tiens quand on parle du loup...

Effectivement Puck arrivait.

-Et princesse comment ça va ? Demanda t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Angie et en lui prenant la main. Elle avait raison leur couple ça marchait .Et c'est pas pour rien qu'ils avaient été élus « Couple le plus mignon de la promotion 2011-2012 »dans le yearbook. Moi et Kurt étions « Couple qui durera sûrement pour l'éternité »et j'espérais bien qu'ils avaient raison car je ne m'imaginais pas vivre sans Kurt.

-Bon on va vous laissez tous les deux. A ce soir Angie. Tu t'occupes des films ?

-Ouais t'inquiète ! A plus les garçons.

Et nous sortîmes de l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs alors Kurt en profita pour saisir ma main.

-Tiens ça va mieux apparemment.

-Ouais, c'est juste que j'ai flippé tout à l'heure,c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça et j'ai eu vraiment peur pour elle.

-Elle va bien maintenant. Mais je suis un peu inquiet, je veux dire si l'infirmière dit vrai et qu'elle est enceinte ça va être dur pour elle, tu penses pas.

-Quinn s'en est bien sortie et Angie est presque majeure et aura fini le Lycée avant que le bébé ne naisse. Moi je m'inquiète plutôt pour la réaction des parents. Déjà que mon père voulait que je reste vierge jusqu'à mes trente ans alors là...

-Attends quoi ! Tu m'as jamais dit ça.

-Bah, je pensais que si je te le disais, vue la peur que tu as de lui, t'allais lui obéir et ça je voulais surtout pas.

C'est moi ou le sourire qu'il me fait est à la limite du décent ? Ok, Blaine calme toi, tu es au lycée là.

-Ouais...Moi non plus. Zut mes joues devait être aussi rouges que le cardigan que je portais. T'adores me faire perdre mes moyens hein ?

-Assez oui je dois l'avouer.

On arrivait au parking et le trajet jusqu'à chez Kurt dans sa voiture se passa tranquillement pendant que l'on chantait à tue tête avec la radio. Juste par hasard « Turn Me On »de Nicki Minaj et « Me & You » de Cassie passèrent à la suite, même la radio avait décidé de me chauffer. Et en plus de ça Kurt s'amusait à me chanter la sérénade. Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui ne m'avait jamais paru si long. Et en arrivant chez lui je le plaquai contre la porte d'entrée et l'embrassai fougueusement. Le chauffant le plus possible. Heureusement personne n'était chez lui (Carole était à l'hôpital, Burt travaillait au garage jusqu'à 19 h et Finn était parti l'aider, quant à Angie elle avait envoyé un message à Kurt pour nous prévenir qu'elle ne serait là qu'à 18 h 30). J'arrêtai d'embrasser Kurt pour regarder l'horloge se trouvant dans le salon « 17:10 ».Génial, ça me donnait plus d'une heure pour profiter de Kurt. Qui était en train de s'impatienter apparemment car il parcourait mon cou de baisers papillons. Je le repoussai gentiment et reçut un grognement de mécontentement de sa part. Mais j'étais décidé à lui faire payer pour m'avoir chauffer.

-Bébé, on a tout notre temps.

-Oui et là on le gâche. me répondit-il, je pouvais voir l'excitation dans ses yeux. Il se mit a mordiller le lobe de mon oreille. Mais je ne me laissai pas faire et attrapai ses poignets pour le replaquer contre la porte en laissant assez d'espace entre nous pour qu'il puisse sentir mon souffle sur sa peau mais qu'il ne puisse n'y me toucher n'y m'embrasser.  
>-Tu penses honnêtement t'en sortir aussi facilement ? Lui dis-je d'une voix qui je le savais le faisait craquer. Tu t'es amusé à me chauffer et tu m'as laissé comme ça alors maintenant à ton tour. Et avec ça j'embrassai son cou et commençai à lui faire un suçon.<p>

-Blaine, j'ai pas envie de porter une écharpe ou des cols roulés pour le cacher surtout que ça paraîtrait suspect.

Il avait raison on n'était qu'au mois de mai mais il faisait tellement chaud que supporter un seul vêtement plus épais qu'un t-shirt était totalement impossible. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je m'arrêtai. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Même si la température dans la pièce était totalement caniculaire. Il réussit à retirer ses poignets de l'emprise de mes mains et nous emmena dans sa chambre en haut des escaliers sans arrêter de nous embrasser. Il reprit le dessus et me plaqua contre le couloir menant à sa chambre et passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure pour commencer une danse enflammée avec la mienne. Ce que je ne lui refusai pas. Il m'emmena dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé. Et jamais personne ne saura ce qui s'est passé derrière cette porte. C'est notre vie privée et ce qui est privé le reste. Donc faisons une ellipse dans le temps si vous voulez bien.

Je me réveillai dans les bras de Kurt vers 18 h 45 ce qui signifiait qu'Angela et Sonia étaient sûrement rentrées pour notre « rituel du vendredi soir ». En gros ça consistait à se regarder des films et des séries en mangeant des bonbons, du pop corn et tout ce que l'on pouvait trouver à grignoter dans la cuisine et à se raconter tous les potins de la semaine. J'aurais bien voulu réveiller Kurt mais il était trop mignon quand il dormait et je n'eus pas le courage ni la cruauté de le sortir de son sommeil. Alors je me levai aussi doucement que je le pouvais mais Kurt attrapa mon poignet :

-Pars pas... Me dit-il d'une voix endormie.

-Si tu veux mais les filles risquent d'être en colère si on est en retard pour la soirée. Lui murmurais-je gentiment en me rallongeant à ses côtés.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-18 h 50.

-Bon Okay. Et au fait, preums pour la salle de bains.

-Dac vas-y.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains séparée de sa chambre par une porte. Je me recouchai dans le lit en repensant à l'heure que j'avais passée dans ses bras. Mais je fus interrompu dans mes rêverie par la voix de mon ange.

-Blaine Anderson Warbler !Vous êtes un homme mort.

Oups qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ?

-Et pourquoi ? Demandais-je innocemment.

-Pour ça ! Dit-il en ressortant de la salle de bains et en pointant son cou. Le suçon que je lui avais fait avait pris une couleur bleu-violet et ce n'était pas vraiment beau à voir. Enfin pour moi si, sachant que j'étais le seul homme ayant le droit de lui faire ça.

-Oh ça, c'est rien t'as qu'à piquer du fond de teint à Angie.

-Avec le teint bronzé qu'elle a. T'as vu comment je suis pâle ?

-Bah, mets de la farine pour camoufler.

Et là, je reçus un oreiller en pleine tête.

-Aie ! Me plaignis-je

-Alors toi. Me menaça Kurt en me sautant dessus. Tu veux marquer ma peau très bien mais j'ai le droit à une vengeance. Et avec ça il se jeta sur moi et colla ses lèvres dans mon cou et s'appliqua à y placer une jolie marque. Je ne bougeai pas et me laissai faire profitant juste du contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Quand il fut apparemment satisfait de ce qu'il m'avait fait, il se recula et nos regards se croisèrent. Je saisis l'arrière de sa tête et l'attirai vers moi pour l'embrasser.

-Les enfants, à table ! Appela la voix de Carole d'en bas.

-On n'est pas des gosses ! Répondit la voix d'Angie de la chambre d'à côté.

Bon, génial, maintenant que moi et Kurt avions tous les deux un suçon, comment on faisait pour les camoufler ? Mais l'avantage d'avoir un copain fana de mode c'est qu'il avait des millions de foulards dans sa penderie. Il m'en tendit un et en noua un autre autour de son cou. Il me tendit la main et nous descendîmes jusqu'à la salle à manger où Burt, Carole, Angela et Sonia nous attendaient déjà.

-Alors c'était comment votre journée ? demanda le père de Kurt.

-C'était cool, on a appris une nouvelle chorégraphie pour les Nationales. Même si on doit encore réviser un peu. dit Kurt

-Ouais, surtout toi tu maîtrises pas encore les pas de côté roulés. Dit Angie

-C'est de ta faute t'as qu'à pas faire des choré si compliquées.

-Comment ça, c'est toi qui a fait la chorégraphie ? Demanda Burt.

-Avec Mike, Brittany et Sonia alors en ce moment c'est nous qui contrôlons le Booty Camp.

-T'adores nous mener à la baguette hein ? La charriai-je

-Ça je dirais que c'est juste le bonus.

Après ça le repas se passa à merveille, Angela racontant ce qui s'était passé pendant la journée. Et comment elle avait reçu son premier Slushee. Kurt lui dit que ça voulait dire qu'elle faisait officiellement vraiment partie du Glee Club maintenant. Et Sonia s'était mise à s'inquiéter parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le droit à son Slushee traditionnel. Mais vu qu'elle avait intégré les Cheerios quand elle était arrivée, je la rassurai en lui disant qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle en reçoive un puisque son statut de Cheerleader l'immunisait contre les blagues des sportifs. Après ça nous sommes montés dans la chambre de Kurt pour nous installer dans son lit impérial (4 places) pour profiter de notre nuit de folies. Mais on ne commença pas directement le film car apparemment Kurt voulait parler.

-Tu lui as dit ? Demanda t-il à Angela.

-C'est ma meilleure amie, je vais pas lui cacher un truc comme ça, alors oui je lui ai dit.

-Et on le dit quand aux parents ?

-Kurt est-ce qu'on peut juste éviter d'en parler, on n'est même pas encore sûrs que je le sois vraiment. Et là j'ai juste envie de profiter d'une soirée avec vous. Son regard était suppliant. Comme quoi il n'y avait pas que moi qui excellais dans l'art des yeux de bébé chien.

-Bon d'accord, on en reparlera demain après qu'on ait les résultats. Alors on commence par quel film ?

On avait veillé jusqu'à 3 h du matin en passant de « Sexy dance » à « Pretty Little Liars »***(C'était au tour des filles de choisir ce qu'on regardait) en discutant de nos hypothèses sur l'identité de A et de pourquoi elle (ou il) faisait ça. On avait tous fini par s'endormir devant une rediffusion de « So You Think You Can Dance »**** qui repassait sur MTV .Le lendemain,on accompagna tous Angela au labo pour qu'elle fasse sa prise de sang et elle avait l'air plutôt stressée. Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de sa bét...bétal...Enfin de sa phobie des aiguilles (quand je vous dis que je ne peux me souvenir de rien) ou des résultats qu'elle redoutait. Une infirmière vint la chercher et Kurt l'accompagna pour lui donner du courage. Alors moi et Sonia restâmes dans la salle d'attente. Les dix minutes qu'elle passa dans la salle me parurent une éternité. Et quand ils revinrent, Angela s'accrochait à la main de Kurt comme s'il était la dernière bouée du Titanic.

-Hey ça va ? Lui demandai-je. Tu vas pas retomber dans les pommes hein ?

-Nan. Répondit-elle en rigolant à ma question. L'infirmière m'a dit que j'aurait mes résultats dans une heure. Ça vous dit d'aller au Lima Bean se prendre un petit déj et on va faire un peu de shopping ?

-Là, tu as dit le mot magique Angie. Répondit Kurt

Et c'est comme ça qu'on a fini notre matinée à se balader dans les allées du centre commercial de Lima avec nos cafés encore chauds et un sac plein de muffins. Bien sûr Kurt a réussi à me faire acheter un haut mais moi j'avais réussi à lui faire acheter un nœud papillon qui s'accordait parfaitement à l'un des miens. Et vers 10 h 30 Angela avait reçu un Sms de l'infirmière qui s'était occupée d'elle lui disant que ses résultats étaient arrivés. Nous étions donc retournés au labo pour qu'elle nous les dise.

-Alors tes résultats disent que tu es effectivement enceinte. Si tu as besoin de parler je peux t'orienter vers un planning familial. Ou tu peux me parler, tu as mon numéro n'est-ce pas ?

Angela n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'entendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle avait l'air dévastée et donnait l'impression que le ciel s'était écroulé sur elle. Ce qui était sûrement le cas.

*Bon, c'est le nom de l'infirmière qui s'occupe des enfant dans l'hôpital où Sue et Will vont dans l'épisode 13 de la saison 2 (Comeback) parce que je n'ai retrouvé le nom de l'infirmière du Lycée Mckinley nulle part si l'un de vous sait merci de me le dire:).

**Merci Wikipédia. Vous saviez vous qu'il y avait une phobie qui s'appelle Basophobie et que c'est la phobie de marcher , moi je viens de l'apprendre.

***Qui regarde ici ? Moi j'adore.

****.com/watch?v=3yZYOghQYG0

Parce que cette choré est juste un truc de ouf. Égalité dans mon classement des meilleures performances avec « My Chick Bad ».

Réponses aux Reviews:(J'avais oublié oups je le fait tout de suite)

justmoi59:Ba perso je trouve ça trop bête de l'avoir fait loupé son que comme elle le dit elle s'entraine depuis qu'elle as 2 ANS!Tu m'explique comment t'oublie les paroles d'une chanson que tu connais par coeur!Surtout pour Rachel en plus

Behh :Jsais pas mdr...Ou comme tu dit elle sort avec Alicia(C'est une badass la Sonia lol)


	12. AndI'll keepyou sheltered from the storm

Pour ce qui attende la suite d'Addiction...C'est pour bientôt(je me remet à l'écriture directe là:D)Voilà la suite et surtout hésité par pour les le jeu des chansons en cour et en plus une chanson que j'adore en ce moment.

If you're broken I will mend ya And I'll keep you sheltered from the storm

(P.D.V. Angela)

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? De n'importe quelle manière je serai coincée. Si j'avorte, je me sentirai coupable jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et les risques de ne plus pouvoir avoir d'enfant étaient assez élevés… Si je le fais adopter je me sentirai encore plus coupable de donner mon propre enfant à de parfaits inconnus… Si je le garde je pourrai dire adieu à mon studio de danse. Mais d'un autre côté ça me plairait de rester à la maison pour m'occuper de lui (ou d'elle) avec l'aide de Puck. Je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte et il m'a dit qu'il resterait avec moi quoiqu'il arrive. Le problème c'est qu'il ne sait pas que le vrai père c'est Keith. Quoique je fasse tout me ramenait toujours vers lui ! je n'avais pas prévu de le revoir à Miami, ni d'avoir une aventure avec lui à nouveau un jour et ce je n'avais sûrement pas prévu, c'était de tomber enceinte de lui. Je ne croyais pas vraiment au destin mais là, il y avait vraiment trop de coïncidences pour que ce ne soit que le hasard des choses ! C'était peut-être une bonne chose que je sois enceinte. J'aurais bientôt 18 ans et il ne nous restait que 3 mois avant la fin de l'année. Après ça mon plan c'était soit de suivre Kurt à New York ou alors de retourner à Miami. New York me paraissait un meilleur choix, au moins j'aurais Kurt pour m'aider avec le bébé. Je ne pense pas que Kurt abandonnerait ses plans californiens pour pouponner avec moi. Keith m'avait parlé de son rêve d'avoir des enfants avec moi, mais pour ça il fallait qu'il soit clean. Il m'avait paru sobre quand on s'était revu à Miami et je crois qu'au fond de moi je l'aimais toujours. C'était mon premier amour, celui avec qui j'avais vécu ma première fois. D'une certaine manière j'avais toujours su qu'on finirait ensemble quand on s'était rencontré. Mais avant de penser à notre mariage ou quoique que ce soit qui arriverait dans le futur entre nous, je devais dire à Puck qu'il n'était pas le père et à Keith que je portais son enfant. Je ne savais plus quoi penser alors je m'allongeai juste dans mon lit faisant de mon mieux pour me rendormir. Je règlerais tout ça demain !

-Hey, Marmotte ! Me réveilla la douce voix de Kurt à mon oreille le lendemain matin.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et regardai mon réveil qui affichait 11 h 30. Il était si tard que ça ? Bon en même temps avec toutes mes réflexions d'hier je ne m'étais endormie qu'à 4 heures du matin.

-Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il. Je veux dire par rapport à tout ça ? Comment est-ce que tu gères tout ?

-Plutôt bien, en fait ! Je crois que je me suis enfin faite à l'idée qu'il y a un être qui grandit en moi et aussi au fait que j'ai encore des sentiments pour Keith. Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir rompre avec Puck et lui dire qu'il n'est pas le père. T'avais raison après tout ! Dis-je en posant ma tête sur mes genoux que j'avais ramenés contre moi.

-Raison, pourquoi ?

-Notre « système » de relation avec Puck. C'était totalement con ! En plus d'être enceinte, je vais devoir lui briser le cœur.

Je commençai à sangloter et Kurt me pris dans ses bras.

-Hey, t'inquiète pas ! Tu te rappelles notre promesse ? On reste avec toi quoiqu'il arrive ! Mais honnêtement, je pense que tu devrais le dire aux parents avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Si tu gardes le bébé…

-Oui, je le garde ! Je ne peux pas m'imaginer tuer quelqu'un, surtout mon propre bébé ! Et le donner à une famille adoptive n'est même pas envisageable !

-Tu sais, ça coûte cher de s'occuper d'un bébé !

-Oui, je sais ! Mais je gagne pas mal au Lima Been. J'aurai juste à cumuler avec un autre boulot. Ou à performer dans le centre commercial. Je gagnais pas mal en faisant du break dance à Miami !

-Dans ton état ? C'est pas un peu dangereux ?

-Non, Julie(la sage-femme qui s'occupe de moi) m'a dit que je pouvais continuer la danse et tout cela jusqu'à ce que le développement du bébé atteigne trois mois. Après ça, on aura qu'à performer avec le groupe. Une danseuse avec un violon, ça rapporte !

-Non, il ne s'agit pas de moi ! Je ne joue pas de violon, je trouve déjà la guitare bien assez suffisante pour mes talents de musicienne ! Mais Sonia, elle était bluffante. Non seulement, elle jouait comme une déesse mais en plus elle pouvait danser en même temps. Ça me fascinait !

-Oui, sûrement ! Répondit Kurt. Peu importe, je serai toujours de ton côté !

-On sera toujours de ton côté ! Ajouta Blaine en entrant dans ma chambre.

-T'as passé la nuit ici ? Lui demandais-je.

-On l'a plutôt passée à essayer de trouver des solutions avec Kurt. Et on en est venu à la conclusion que le seul moyen pour que ce bébé soit le mieux possible, ce sera avec son papa !

-Ce qui veut dire qu'on va tous les trois à Miami. M'annonça Kurt.

Okay ! J'allais revoir Keith pour la première fois depuis un mois et la première chose que je devrais lui dire c'était que j'étais enceinte de lui ! Je le sentais vraiment mal. Tout comme ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. Kurt avait raison, je ne pouvais pas cacher la vérité à Burt et à Carole plus longtemps. Mais avec les soucis cardiaques de Burt, le dire à Carole en premier serait plus prudent. On était samedi matin et elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, je décidai donc d'aller lui dire tout de suite. Alors je suivis Kurt et Blaine dans la cuisine où elle prenait son petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour, bien dormis ? Nous demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Si on veut ! Répondit Kurt en lançant un regard vers Blaine.

Du rouge apparaissant sur leurs joues, je devinai qu'ils n'avaient pas fait que parler pendant toute la nuit comme ils me l'avaient dit.

-Et toi Angie ?

-Pas dormi de la nuit en fait ! Je … J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Et bien vas-y.

-D'accord.

Je pris une grande inspiration et sentis la main de Kurt prendre la mienne, tandis que Blaine posait sa main mon épaule pour me donner du courage.

-Angie ?

Carole avait l'air de s'impatienter mais une pointe d'inquiétude transparaissait dans sa voix.

-Okay … J'vais pas y aller par douze mille chemins. Je suis enceinte !

Carole eut l'air choquée, mais pas énervée…

-Et qui est le père ?

-C'est Keith. Mon ex copain de Miami.

-Eh bien, il serait peut-être temps de le lui dire alors ! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

-T'es pas en colère ?

-Pourquoi je le serais ? Tu es bientôt majeure et tu es bien assez intelligente pour savoir quoi faire de ta vie. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Burt, je me charge de lui dire.

-Ouais, et à moi, vous auriez quand-même pu me le dire ! C'était la voix de Finn qui résonnait derrière moi.

-Oups, désolé Finn ! Mais on n'a pas trouvé le temps depuis hier ! Lui répondit Kurt.

-C'est bon, vous êtes pardonnés et je suis prêt à vous aider en prenant un boulot pour que tu aies de l'argent pour t'occuper du bébé.

Avec ma famille qui me soutenait, je me sentais plus forte et plus confiante que jamais. Prochaine étape : Miami et Keith.

Réponses au Reviews:

Elowan :Tu m'as trop fait rire mais perso moi non plus je fait pas la fière quand on doit me faire un vaccin ou une prise de pour le moment Klaine si tu veut du encore plus facinent attend la suite de Une Addiction comme le goût du sang sur tes lèvres ;-).Et la réaction de Kurt est la même que la mienne parce que moi mon mec me trompe je le tue!mdr

Andii:Ouep et moi jsuis Kurt(trop contente!)Et t'as un train de retard mdr et vu que t'as passé ton histoire des arts t'as pu d'excuse pour pas lire la suite!

justmoi59 :Ca tombe bien moi j'aime bien les ecrire ^^.


	13. There's nothing like Miami's heat

Un nouveau chapitre avec un nouveau point de !Le jeu des chanson marche toujours et pour vous motivé je rappelle que la récompense se sera un OS écrit d'aprés une de vos idé hésité pas.

Been all around the world but I ain't gon' 's nothing like Miami's heat

Chapitre 13

(P.D.V. de Keith)

Ce que la vie est belle ! Enfin, elle pourrait l'être si elle ne me manquait pas tant ! Je suis pathétique ! On a rompu il y a au moins 9 mois et on s'est revus il y a plus d'un mois et je n'ai même pas eu les couilles de lui dire ca que je ressentais pour elle. Si je n'étais pas un tel putain de lâche, j'irais demander son numéro à Lindsey et je l'appellerais tout de suite pour lui avouer mon amour ! Peu importait où j'allais, ce que je faisais, elle était toujours dans mon esprit. Comme maintenant. J'étais sur « nos rochers », depuis lesquels on avait la plus belle vision de l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le soleil se couchait et je me rappelais toutes les nuits qu'on avait passées là, tous les deux à se raconter tout et n'importe quoi. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'elle soit là, à côté de moi. Son nom résonna alors en un soupir de ma part.

Angela .

Oui, quoi ?

Ahhh ! Criai-je de surprise en me retournant pour faire face à celle qui m'avait répondu.

Devant moi, se trouvait la jolie blonde qui remplissait tous mes songes. Elle s'assit à côté de moi comme je l'avais souhaité quelques secondes avant. J'avais des pouvoirs de télépathie ou quoi ?

Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? C'est pas les vacances !

Je sais, mais j'ai un truc super important à te dire et je ne voulais pas le faire par téléphone !

Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire ! Lui avouai-je

Elle semblait m'écouter alors je me lançai, oubliant mon côté ? idiot.

Je t'aime ! Je l'ai toujours fait et je pense que je le ferai toujours ! Quoique je fasse, t'es toujours dans ma tête. Quand t'es partie, j'ai repensé à toutes les erreurs que j'avais faites … La drogue, c'était la plus grosse connerie ! Alors j'ai tout liquidé les mois suivants et maintenant je suis clean. Je fume même plus ! Alors j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner et qu'on pourra se remettre ensemble !

Bien sûr que je veux qu'on se remette ensemble, et pas seulement parce que je t'aime. Répondit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre. Tu te rappelles qu'on a recouché ensemble, il y a un mois ?

Comment tu veux que je l'aie oublié ? C'était la meilleure nuit que j'ai eue depuis ces 9 derniers mois !

Oui et tu ne risques pas d'oublier les 9 prochains !

Attends ! 9 mois ! Elle s'était touchée le ventre et on ne s'était pas protégés pendants cette fameuse nuit!

Est-ce que tu veux dire que … ? Demandai-je en tendant la main vers son ventre mais sans le toucher.

Oui, je suis enceinte. Dit-elle, en prenant ma main et en la posant sur son ventre. Et je veux le garder et que tu m'aides à m'en occuper mais seulement si tu le veux aussi .

Bien sûr que je le veux ! Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu : avoir un bébé avec toi !

Tu trouves pas que c'est trop tôt ?Demanda t-elle, inquiète.

Peut-être… Mais je pense qu'on est prêts pour ça.

Je l'éloignai de moi, prenant ses épaules doucement dans mes deux mains.

Et je suis là pour t'aider ! On s'installera à New York. Tu auras ton studio de danse avec vue sur Central Park et moi, je resterai à la maison pour m'occuper de notre fille ou de notre fils !

Je pouvais voir des larmes rouler sur ses joues, je les effaçai avec mes pouces.

Putains d'hormones ! Dit-elle en rigolant !

Je rigolai doucement moi aussi et la rapprochai de moi pour l'embrasser. Comme ça m'avait manqué ! Je pensais déjà à quoi ressemblerait notre bébé en admirant les derniers rayons du soleil qui disparaissaient à l'horizon.

Je t'aime tellement . Murmurai-je contre ses lèvres .

Moi aussi je t'aime . Mais je dois retourner à Lima, malheureusement .

Je peux venir avec toi ! je n'aurai qu'à trouver un petit boulot et je pourrai dormir à l'hôtel. Je n'embêterai personne et au moins je serai près de toi ! J'ai fini mes études, alors c'est vraiment pas un problème !

Je regardai dans ses yeux qui pétillaient de bonheur. Maintenant la vie est vraiment belle, pensai-je quand elle se logea dans mes bras et que nous contemplâmes les quelques étoiles qui étaient apparues dans le ciel au-dessus de nous.

Bon je sais qu'il est plutôt cour mais le prochain sera plus long normalement. Qu'est ce que vous avez pensez de ce point de vue?

Réponses au Reviews :

Andii:Ouai ba t'avais intéré non c'est juste que j'ai refais la mise en page à l'arrache le deuxième que tu dit c'est les pensées d 'Angie.

Justmoi59:Merci!Ca fait super plaisir des reviews comme ça même courte^^

Elowan(ma préférée ^^):J'adore toujours tes reviews(souvent hilarante d'ailleurs).Et normal que Carole le prenne comme ça c'est la meilleur maman du monde :D. Kurt et chou en toute circonstance et il as toujours raison! Mais il peu aussi être sexy(d'où le coup d'œil à son chéri ;p).J'espere que tu as aimé ce chapitre même s'il n'y as pas de Klaine dedans.(J'en met plein dans le prochain promis)


	14. Seeing my face in lights

Et le chapitre 14 (que je pense être le dernier). Mais je pense faire une suite genre la vie d'Angie, Keith, Kurt et Rachel. Et comme promis plein de Klaine dans ce chapitre (c'est une certaine Elowan qui va être contente ;-)). Ah et puisque c'est la fin de la fic je vais vous donner la liste des chansons des titres à la fin et de celle-là aussi donc plus de jeu mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser des prompts.(j'sais pas comment ça s'écrit mdr)

Seeing my face in lights or my name in marquees found down on Broadway.

PDV De Kurt.

C'était officiel. Rachel et moi étions acceptés à Nyada. Nous avions littéralement sauté de joie avec Rachel quand nous avions ouvert nos lettres ensemble. Finn avait aussi été admis à ITAS. Nous étions donc actuellement à New York dans le Lower East Side pour visiter des appartements. Blaine, Finn et Angela étaient venus avec nous. Alors pendant que Rachel, Finn et moi visitions des appartements en nous assurant qu'ils étaient assez grands pour que nous y vivions tous les trois, Angela et Blaine étaient partis visiter des grands studios pour qu'Angela y installe sa salle de danse. Sa seul exigence était que l'on puisse voir Times Square depuis l'immense fenêtre du studio, le reste lui importait peu tant qu'il y avait assez de place pour un groupe de 10 danseurs. Keith n'avait pas pu venir car il devait travailler aujourd'hui. Il cumulait 3 boulots pour avoir de l'argent pour le bébé même s'il s'était fait un bon paquet d'argent avec son trafic de drogue. Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par Rachel.

-Et sinon comment vont Keithela ?

-Kei...Quoi ?

-Bah ! Keith et Angela quoi. Comme toi et Blaine ça donne Klaine.

-Oui toi et Finn ça donne Finchel. J'ai jamais vraiment compris votre délire de combiner nos noms dès qu'une nouvelle union se formait dans le Glee Club.

-C'est plus rapide et plus mignon surtout.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'appartement ? Nous demanda l'agente immobilière derrière nous.

-Il est parfait. Répondit Rachel. On le prend.

-Très bien suivez moi pour remplir les papiers dans ce cas.

Elle nous emmena dans la cuisine et sortit des papiers de son sac. Finn les lut attentivement. Juste à ce moment mon portable vibra et le visage souriant de mon chéri s'afficha à l'écran.

-Hey bébé, alors notre diva a trouvé un studio qui lui plaît ? Lui demandais-je quand je décrochai.

-Oui et elle veut que vous veniez tous pour le voir. Perso je l'adore. Et elle aussi puisqu'elle commence déjà à danser. Fais gaffe quand même ! L'entendis-je crier à Angela.

Elle en était maintenant à 5 mois de grossesse et le médecin lui avait dit de réduire son activité physique vu son age et surtout sa taille. Angela avait à peu près la même taille que Blaine mais elle était tellement fine qu'en la voyant on pouvait croire qu'un simple coup de vent pouvait la briser.

-Bon, vous venez nous rejoindre .Tu me manque. Repris Blaine.

-Oui, envoie-moi l'adresse par SMS et on arrive. Tu me manques aussi. A toute. Bisous.

-Bisous.

Je raccrochai et attendis qu'il m'envoie l'adresse. Pendant ce temps Rachel et Finn avaient rempli les papiers pour l'appart.

-Il est à nous ! Me dit Rachel en me secouant les clés sous le nez. Tiens voilà la tienne. Me dit-elle en enlevant une des trois clés du trousseau et me la donnant. Et l'appartement juste en face est à nous aussi jusqu'à ce qu'Angela et Keith s'y installe.

-Merci. Faut qu'on aille rejoindre Blaine et Angie. Ils ont trouvé un studio au goût d'Angela.

-Ouah ! C'est un miracle. Se moqua Finn.

-Hey ! C'est ma cousine, je suis le seul à pouvoir la critiquer.

-D'accord ! Désolé. S'excusa t-il.

-Bon on y va ? Dit Rachel en nous emmenant vers la porte.

-Oui. Dis-je en regardant l'adresse que Blaine m'avait envoyée. C'est à deux immeubles d'ici. Avec vue sur Times Square en plus.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Dit Rachel en nous tirant par le bras vers le bas des escaliers.

Nous sortîmes et descendîmes la rue de Broadway en passant devant le Gershwin Theatre. Sûrement le meilleur souvenir que j'avais de New York à ce jour. Rachel et moi y étions entrés par effraction et y avions chanté « For Good ». Au début mon but était de la faire choisir entre son amour pour Finn et celui de la scène. Bon c'est vrai que sur ce coup j'avais un peu foiré. Mais en voyant le grand sourire qu'elle affichait en tenant la main de Finn pendant que l'on se dirigeait vers le studio d'Angie, je me dis que c'était peut-être qu'elle aimait autant les deux après tout. Même si maintenant j'allais devoir subir leurs amour pendant que Blaine serait loin de moi. Il me manquait déjà alors que je n'étais même pas encore installé ici. Même si l'année prochaine allait sûrement être dure, on s'était promis de tout faire pour que ça marche. On devait se parler tous les soirs et chaque week-end soit Blaine viendrait à New York sois je retournerais à Lima. Mais en attendant je devais passer les premières semaines d'été à New York pour que nous nous installions dans l'appartement. Le côté positif c'était qu'officiellement Rachel et Finn n'étaient pas encore mariés et qu'ils avaient prévu la cérémonie pour la semaine prochaine et que du coup on allait pouvoir se revoir avec Blaine. Quoiqu'il en soit pendant ces vacances on allait profiter l'un de l'autre. Le changement me ferait sûrement bizarre au mois de septembre. Nous n'avions jamais passé plus de cinq jours séparés l'un de l'autre. Même pendant les vacances on faisait toujours tout pour se voir ou même pour aller passer une semaine à la maison du lac que ses parents avais achetée. Et c'était là qu'on avait prévu d'aller juste avant la fin de l'été pendant une semaine. Pour profiter le plus possible l'un de l'autre. Une semaine seul avec lui dans une maison totalement isolée, c'était le rêve total. Apparemment je m'étais un peu trop perdu dans mes pensées parce que Rachel resserra la prise qu'elle avait autour de mon bras avec sa main.

-Hey Kurt ! Tu vas où ? On est arrivés.

-Oh ouais... Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Elle me fit un sourire compréhensif et nous entrâmes dans l'immeuble qui se trouvait devant nous. Rachel nous mena dans l'ascenseur et j'appuyai sur le bouton du 15ème étage. La vue devait être vraiment magnifique depuis cette hauteur. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et s'ouvrit devant une porte en bois. Au dessus de celle-ci était écrit « Vestiaires et Studio ». Rachel ouvrit la porte en bois des vestiaires, nous les traversâmes rapidement et nous entrâmes dans la plus belle salle de danse que j'avais jamais vue. Un des murs étais recouvert d'un seul et même miroir, si bien qu'aucune coupure ne cassais le reflet du mur en bois qui s'étendait à côté de nous. Contre ce mur était adossée une estrade entourée de barres de maintien. Cette salle ressemblais énormément à celle de « Black & Gold » dans « Fame 2009 »*. Et au fond de la salle une immense fenêtre donnait sur tout Times Square.

-C'est magnifique hein ? Dit Angela en voyant nos regards surpris.

-C'est waouh ! Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait avoir une vue aussi magnifique de Times Squares.

-Et encore c'est pas la meilleur partie. La fenêtre est en fait un miroir sans tain. Ça veut dire que nous on voit l'extérieur mais les gens en bas eux ne voient que l'immeuble d'en face qui s'y reflète. Et celui-la aussi. Dit-elle en pointant l'immense miroir du mur à côté d'elle. J'ai juste à passer derrière y installer une caméra et je pourrai filmer les routines de danse.

Elle continua d'expliquer tous ses projets pendant que j'allais m'asseoir à côté de Blaine qui était adossé à l'estrade. Il avait l'air plutôt triste pendant qu'il regardait le paysage en dessous de nous.

-Et au fait comment il est l'appart ? Demanda Angela pendant que je prenais la main de Blaine. Il releva la tête et me sourit un peu.

-Il est parfait. Et il y a assez de place pour nous tous. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Blaine vienne emménager.

-Vous avez le temps d'y -il doucement à côté de moi. J'ai encore une année à passer dans le bled paumé qu'est Lima avant de venir ici.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu fais la tête ? Blaine ! Dis-je en prenant doucement son menton pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. Blaine, je t'ai dit qu'on parlerait tous les jours. Et puis c'est pas comme si t'étais tout seul là bas. T'as Sonia, Tina, Sugar...Et je leur ai donné la mission de tout faire pour que tu ne sois jamais triste. Et si elles n'y arrivent pas, je les fais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Okay ?

-Okay. Dit-il en me faisant un bisous eskimo.

Je fermai les yeux et me rapprochai encore plus de lui pour capturer ses lèvres.

-Ça vous dit une balade dans Central Park ? Intervint Angie pour mettre fin à l'ambiance morose.

-Et comment ! Dis-je en me relevant d'un coup. J'attrapai la main de Blaine et l'aidai à se relever.

Nous remontâmes la rue en passant devant les grands escaliers si caractéristiques de Times Square. Rachel et moi en profitâmes pour prendre une photo ensemble devant l'affiche de « Wicked ». Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître nous n'y avions même pas pensé la première fois où nous étions venus ici. Pendant ce temps Finn et Blaine parlaient d'un quelconque match de football qu'ils avaient regardé hier soir et je surpris Angela en train d'admirer les petites robes roses « d'American Eagle 77 Kids »**. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle attendait une fille elle m'avait traîné dans absolument tous les magasins de vêtements pour bébé de Lima. Pas que ça m'embêtait, non!Ce bébé allait être une Hummel et ma petite cousine alors elle se devait d'être une fashion victim dès qu'elle serait née. J'allai rejoindre Angie dans sa contemplation de vêtements et je doit avouer que certains hauts étaient plus que mignons.

-Kurt, on doit absolument entrer dans cette boutique. Me dit-elle dès qu'elle vit mon reflet dans la vitrine.

-Angie t'as déjà 5 robes, 3 jeans et au moins 8 paires de chaussures.

-Oui mais regarde juste ce haut, il est coloré, magnifique et parfait. Bref il me le faut. J'en ai pour 5 minutes. Dit-elle en me faisant ses yeux de chiens battu. Je ne pouvais jamais y résister.

-Bon, d'accord vas-y, de toutes façons les garçons ont l'air focalisé sur leur conversation et ne veulent pas bouger des escaliers et Rachel veut qu'on se prenne en photo devant toutes les affiches de Broadway.

-Il faut bien que vous vous entraîniez pour quand vous serez des super stars et que tout le monde vous demandera des autographes. Dit-elle en me faisant un grand sourire.

Je répondit à son sourire et elle entra dans le magasin comme une furie. J'allai rejoindre Blaine et Finn qui dégustaient des bagels et Rachel qui regardait les photos que nous avions faites en buvant un granité. Je m'assis à côté de Blaine et passai un bras autour de sa taille. Il tourna la tête et me fit un grand sourire.

-T'en veux un morceau. Me demanda t-il en montrant son bagel.

-Oui, merci. Dis-je pendant qu'il en coupait un morceau avec ses doigts et me le donnait.

-Où est Angie ? Demanda Rachel en venant se mettre à côté de moi pour me montrer les photos.

-Elle a encore craqué sur une fringue dans la vitrine « d'American Eagle » dis-je en montrant la devanture du magasin.

-Je la comprends ! Les vêtements là-bas sont magnifiques.

-Si elle revient pas dans 10 minutes je t'autorise à aller la chercher.

-Tu sais ils font aussi des vêtements pour hommes.

-Justement. J'ai déjà dû laisser la moitié de ma garde robe à Lima parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour les ranger dans l'appartement, c'est pas maintenant que je vais ré-encombrer ma chambre avec.

-Et pourquoi vous transformeriez pas la troisième chambre en un dressing pour toi et Rachel ?demanda Blaine. Je veux dire, vous n'en avez pas vraiment l'utilité puisque Rachel et Finn vont dormir dans la même chambre, ce qui me paraît logique vu qu'ils sont mariés. Et Kurt, te fais pas d'illusions même si tu as ramené seulement la moitié de tes fringues, tout ne tiendra jamais dans un seul placard de ta chambre.

-Tu sais quoi ? C'est une superbe idée en fin de compte. Mais il faut déjà qu'on ramène les cartons à l'appartement avant de parler de la décoration ou de comment on va placer les meubles ou de qui aura quel chambre.

-Je vous laisse la plus grande. Dis-je.

-T'es sérieux ? demanda Rachel, stupéfaite.

-Bien sûr, Finn a besoin de beaucoup de place. Le charriai-je

-T'as vraiment envie de devoir racheter des habits ? Dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Si tu tiens à la vie, t'as vraiment pas intérêt à toucher à mes vêtements.

Juste à ce moment Angela sortit du magasin avec un énorme sa taille, je pense qu'il n'y avait pas que la petite robe pour laquelle elle avait craqué dans la vitrine.

-Ce magasin est une vrai tuerie ! Dit-elle en nous rejoignant sur les escaliers.

-T'as acheté quoi ? Demanda Blaine qui avait l'air aussi euphorique qu'elle.

J'avais fait de lui un aussi grand fashionista que moi pendant ces mois passés ensemble. C'était une très bonne chose qu'il ait quitté « Dalton Academie » car j'avais pu lui offrir plein d'habits maintenant. Pas que je ne l'aie pas fait avant mais il pouvait les porter depuis. Et les nœuds papillon le rendait encore plus c'était quelque chose de possible.

-J'ai acheté deux hauts super cool pour elle. Dit Angela en touchant son ventre. Et une robe de grossesse pour moi. Parce que ce que je porte commence déjà à me serrer.

Elle en était donc à 5 mois de grossesse mais si elle continuait d'acheter des vêtements pour le bébé, elle ne trouvait jamais rien d'assez beau pour elle. Alors Carole lui avait donné ses anciens vêtements de quand elle était enceinte de Finn. Aussi surprenant que ça paraisse elle était totalement dans l'air du temps surtout que la mode des années 90 redevenait cool spécialement à New York. Autrement dit c'était totalement bénéfique qu'elle ne trouve rien qui lui plaise même si je la soupçonnais de faire exprès de dire que ça ne lui plaisait pas juste pour pouvoir porter les vêtements « Avant Garde » de Carole.

-Bon on devrait peut-être aller à Central Park avant que tu ne craques sur autre chose. Dis-je en me levant des escaliers et me plaçant à côté d'elle.

Blaine me suivit et prit ma main pendant qu'Angela prenait mon autre bras sous le sien. On avait l'habitude de se balader comme ça dans les rues parfois. Mais être à New York était une bonne chose car personne n'avait l'air dégoûté en nous voyant main dans la main avec Blaine. Certains nous regardaient bizarrement mais c'était sûrement parce que j'avais Angela à l'un de mes bras et Blaine à l'autre. Ils devaient certainement penser qu'Angela était notre mère porteuse ou un truc comme ça.

-J'aime pas que les gens nous regardent comme ça. Dit Angie en resserrant son emprise sur mon bras.

-Avoue que c'est plutôt bizarre la façon dont on se tient.

-Je ne vois rien de bizarre à ça, on est les trois mousquetaires, ça a toujours été notre façon de nous tenir quand on marche en ville ensemble. Et les gens à Lima ne nous regardaient pas bizarrement.

-C'est parce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de nous voir comme ça. Lima est très petit, tout le monde nous connait là-bas. Et tous les gens fréquentant le centre commercial de Lima nous ont déjà tous vus comme ça. Les gens d'ici sont juste pas habitués.

-T'as sûrement raison. Mais je préfère ça au regard dégoûté qu'on nous lançait parfois à Lima.

-On est à New York, les gens sont beaucoup plus ouverts d'esprit. Intervint Blaine. Et c'est super cool de pouvoir se promener main dans la main sans se faire critiquer.

Je tournai la tête et il en profita pour m'embrasser rapidement du bout des lèvres. Nous arrivâmes à Central Park et nous assîmes dans un endroit à l'ombre des arbres. Je regardai alors autour de moi ces immenses arbres qui poussaient ici. Sur le chemin se trouvait un couple qui s'amusait à faire se balancer leurs filles à bout de bras. Près de l'eau se trouvait un petit garçon qui nourrissait les canards et ses deux pères le surveillaient. Je souris en pensant qu'on pourrait peut-être vivre la même chose avec Blaine plus tard. Nous étions appuyés contre un arbre, nos doigts toujours entrelacés, sa tête posée sur mon épaule. A côté Rachel et Finn parlaient de comment organiser l'appartement et surtout leur chambre. Angela parlait au téléphone avec Keith qui avait été obligé de rester à Miami pour son travail mais il allait arrêter la semaine prochaine pour nous aider à emménager.

-A quoi tu penses ? Me demanda doucement Blaine.

-A la merveilleuse vie qui nous attend ici.

**The End!**

* Voilà c'est de ça : watch?v=Df8OSByt8KM dont je parle. Pour la chanson je préfère quand même la version de Katy Perry (pensez à désactiver le filtre parental) : video/x75nyo_katy-perry-black-and-gold-hq-song_music

** J'ai passé au moins 10 minutes sur Google Maps à chercher si il y avait bien une boutique de fringues pour enfants sur Times Square. Eh bien oui et ils ont même un site où on peut commander et c'est vraiment pas cher : . ?catId=babygirls&icid=77kids:Main:BabyGirls:Baby

Et avouez que les vêtements pour les bébés sont super cute. Enfin bref en gros j'ai passé 20 bonnes minutes à admirer les fringues de la boutique et surtout les chaussures.

Voilà c'est fini alors merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie depuis le début et qui m'ont soutenue. J'aurais jamais pensé que certains et certaines aimeraient tellement ma vraiment un gros merci et plein de gros bisous. Je sais déjà que je vais faire une suite mais je ne sais pas quand parce que avec mon brevet à la fin de l'année je vais vraiment devoir me mettre à mes révisions. Donc à une prochaine fois.

Réponses aux Reviews:

Justmoi59: De rien mêmes les toutes petites reviews ça fait plaisir. Et merci aussi^^

Elowan : The best ! Je sais pas comment te dire à quel point je t'adore. C'est un truc de ouf. Merci pour le ship name, t'as vu ça m'a inspirée, mdr. Et si je suis un gâteau avec une cherry on top, bah toi t'es une coupe dame blanche (ma glace préférée) avec plein plein plein de chantilly et des mikados chocolat au lait plantés dedans (merde c'est malin maintenant j'ai faim).Toi je te fais un énorme câlin et plein plein plein de bisous. Ma chérie, t'es la meilleure ! Promis, je vais profiter de mon week-end pour lire ta fiction.

Et puisque c'est la fin je mets la liste des chansons que j'ai utilisées pour les titres des chapitres :

Chapitre 1: Lady Gaga - Ü&I

Chapitre 2 : Kenny Loggins – Meet Me Halfway

Chapitre 3: Diddy/Dirty Money – Coming Home

Chapitre 4 : Rolling Stones – Sympathy For The Devil

Chapitre 5 : Nicki Minaj – Here I Am

Chapitre 6 : Katy Perry – Part Of Me

Chapitre 7 : Katy Perry feat Kanye West – E.T

Chapitre 8 : I Want You To Want Me (beaucoup de monde l'a reprise mais perso j'adore la version de « Letters To Cleo » qui est dans le B.O. du film « 10 bonnes raison de te larguer »(10 things I hate about you) pour ceux qui l'auraient vu)

Chapitre 9 : Katy Perry – Last Friday Night(T.G.I.F)

Chapitre 10 : 3 Doors Down – Shine

Chapitre 11 : Jena Lee – En Détresse

Chapitre 12 : Ed Sheeran – Lego House

Chapitre 13 : Pitbull feat Chris Brown – International Love

Chapitre 14 (celui ci ^^):Alicia Keys – Empire State Of Mine (Part II)


End file.
